A vida é feita de escolhas Parte dois
by Mickky
Summary: Draco fez a sua escolha. Agora cabe a ele fazer com que a vida de seus sonhos se torne a sua realidade. Continuação de A vida é feita de escolhas
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA

Como eu prometi, aqui está a segunda parte de "A vida é feita de escolhas".

Para facilitar o entendimento da história, é essencial que se leia a primeira parte. Pois esta segunda parte é a continuação e possui várias citações ao que ocorreu na primeira, ou seja, aos sonhos de Draco. Espero que gostem!

* * *

_Hermione acorda. Ela percebe que está um pouco atrasada. **Preciso me apressar se quiser comer alguma coisa antes da aula** pensa. Elas estão a cada dia mais puxadas. Os NIEMs estão se aproximando. **Tenho que conseguir boas notas se quiser optar pela carreira de medi-bruxa. **_

_**Boas notas... Se o Harry ou o Rony ouvem... **(Não consegue conter um sorriso)._

_Ela veste uma calca jeans e uma camiseta branca um pouco justa. **Não tenho tempo pra ficar me arrumando. E depois, ninguém vai reparar mesmo.** Calça o tênis, penteia o cabelo e sai para tomar café._

_Quando está no caminho vê Draco. **Droga!** Pensa. **Hoje é sexta feira. É o dia que vou ter que cumprir uma detenção com esse cara.**_

**_Ele me tira do sério. Se ele não me provocasse tanto, com certeza minha vida seria mais fácil. Mas não... O passatempo preferido dele é estragar meu dia!_**

_**Acho melhor lembrá-lo da detenção.**_

**Hermione** – Mafloy! A professora McGonagall pediu para lembrar que devemos cumprir a detenção hoje à noite.

**Draco** – Não se preocupe. Com certeza estarei lá.

_Hermione se afasta pensativa. **Ele está estranho. Nem uma piadinha... Não me provocou. O que aconteceu? **_

**_Faz tempo que ele está assim. Eu vi no outro dia, quando o Draco tirou pontos da própria casa... Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas! Definitivamente ele está muito estranho..._**

_Ela encontra Harry e Rony. Senta-se à mesa com os dois e começa a se servir apressada_

**Harry** – Pensei que você não viesse. Já está quase na hora da aula.

**Hermione** – Perdi a hora. Fiquei até tarde fazendo o trabalho de poções. _(coloca um copo de suco e toma rapidamente)_

**Harry – **Calma! A comida não vai fugir!

**Hermione – **Não quero me atrasar.

**Rony** – Podíamos estudar essa noite... E você me ajuda com o meu trabalho.

**Hermione** – Ajudar ou fazer pra você? Não vai dar. Vou cumprir uma detenção

_Rony e Harry entreolham-se_

**Harry** – Você? Cumprindo uma detenção? Sem a gente?

**Hermione** – É... A McGonagall me pegou discutindo com o Mafloy... Vamos ter que cumprir a detenção juntos.

**Rony – **Detenção com a doninha! Não queria estar na sua pele...

**Hermione** _(desanimada) _– Nesse momento, nem eu!

**Harry – **Eu sei que o Mafloy é insuportável, mas você precisa se controlar...

**Hermione – **Eu tento... Só que ele me provoca o tempo todo!

_Eles olham para Draco que está sozinho na mesa da Sonserina. Levantam-se e vão para a aula_

_Draco olha para Hermione disfarçadamente. **O que eles tanto conversam? **Em sua cabeça a lembrança de um dos sonhos_

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Draco. Referem-se a um dos seus sonhos misteriosos_

_Eles estão deitados na cama. Ambos nus, tomando champagne._

**Hermione** – Esse ano que passou... Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão feliz

_Draco olha pra ela. Hermione continua_ – E pensar que a gente se detestava... No último ano então...

_Draco pensa – **Último ano? Estamos no último ano... Pelo jeito já faz algum tempo que terminamos a escola... Esse sonho... Ou será que essa é a realidade?**_

_Hermione parece falar consigo mesma _– Como nós brigamos no último ano! Você me odiava... Até aquela noite da detenção. Você se lembra...

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber direito o que responder_ – Você descobriu que me amava?

**Hermione** – Engraçadinho! Você me beijou! A força! Eu te odiei mais ainda... Principalmente porque senti coisas que não gostaria.

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

**_Ela me falou no sonho que eu a beijei em uma detenção... Será que foi nessa? Como será que aconteceu..._**

_Draco olha para sua mão enfaixada. Por mais que tente o corte não fecha. _

_**E o outro sonho. **Pensa**. Eu sozinho naquela casa... Não quero isso pra mim!**_

_Ele se lembra da conversa que teve com o centauro. **O meu futuro vai depender das minhas escolhas...**_

_Decidido, ele se levanta e vai pra aula._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Hermione está em seu quarto. Não quis jantar. **Essa detenção está me tirando do sério. Não sei se agüento passar tanto tempo sozinha com o Mafloy sem discutir. **_

_**Bem... **__**Como não tem jeito...** __Ela veste uma saia jeans e uma blusa preta e prepara-se para encontrar o Filch_

_Draco já está lá_ – O Filch está com a McGonagall. Pediu que esperássemos – _fala_

_Hermione senta-se. Ela evita encarar Draco._

_Ela nota que ele está com a mão enfaixada_ – O que foi isso?

**Draco** – Um pequeno acidente. Não que seja da sua conta

**Hermione** – Grosso! (_Ela nota que o corte está sangrando através da faixa) _– Deixe ver isso.

**Draco** – Não precisa, estou bem.

**Hermione** – Você foi à enfermaria?

**Draco** – Não... Não foi nada

_Hermione senta-se ao seu lado e pega a sua mão. Draco olha pra ela e retira a mão_

**Hermione** – Deixe de ser criança. Não quero que você use esse corte como desculpa pra não cumprir a detenção.

_Levanta-se_

**Draco** – Aonde você vai?

**Hermione** – Já volto.

_Sai_

_Alguns minutos depois Hermione volta com uma pequena maleta. Ela abre a maleta e retira uma poção._

_Ela pega a mão de Draco e começa a desenfaixar. Ele sente seu coração acelerar_ – Tentando me envenenar, sabe tudo?

**Hermione** – Não me de idéias... Isso é uma poção cicatrizante. Madame Pomfrey me ensinou a fazer.

_Ela tenta se concentrar enquanto sente aquela mão fria entre as suas. **O que será que aconteceu?** Pensa._

**Draco** (_irônico)_ – Aulinhas particulares?

**Hermione** – Você é mesmo insuportável. Só estou querendo ajudar. Não que você mereça... (_Começa a aplicar a poção)_

**Draco** – Ai! Isso dói!_ (puxa a mão)_

**Hermione** – Pare de reclamar, o corte foi profundo. _(pega a mão de Draco novamente). _Você não tentou fechá-lo?

**Draco** – Claro que tentei. Mas ele não fechou.

**Hermione** (_pensativa_) – Estranho... Apenas cortes mágicos não fecham com feitiços. (_Olha pra Draco)._ Nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu

**Draco** – Acho bom.

_**Como eu vou explicar que me cortei num sonho? **Pensa ele.** Como vou explicar que ando sonhando com ela...**_

_Antes que Hermione possa falar mais alguma coisa Filch chega_

**Filch** – Ainda bem que ninguém atrasou. Venham comigo

_Eles seguem o zelador. Vão para a biblioteca, na última seção._

**Filch** – Vocês devem catalogar e organizar toda essa seção. Sem magia! Eu volto em algumas horas.

_Draco olha desanimado para os livros. Filch sai_

**Hermione** – Vamos começar logo. Eu ainda quero estudar quando sair daqui

**Draco** (_irônico_) – A sabe tudo ainda precisa estudar

_Hermione suspira_ – Você não vai conseguir me tirar do sério hoje. (_Começa a separar os livros)._

_Eles começam a trabalhar. Draco divide seu tempo catalogando os livros e observando Hermione. Ele nota que ela demora com cada livro. Alguns ela folheia e lê algumas páginas._

**Draco** – Desse jeito nós vamos passar a noite aqui. Será que você não pode deixar de ser sabe tudo pelo menos por algumas horas?

_Hermione lança a Draco um olhar furioso_ – Cuide de seu trabalho e me deixe em paz

**Draco** (_aproximando-se_) – E você acha que o Filch vai me deixar sair antes que esteja tudo pronto? Se você pretende ler todos esses livros escolha outra hora

_Hermione levanta-se_ – Você é irritante assim com todo mundo ou só comigo? Deixe-me em paz.

_Para atônita, ao constatar que estão tão perto um do outro, que ela pode sentir a respiração do loiro._

_Draco continua se aproximando, a segura pelo ombro e, para espanto de Hermione, a beija._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione tenta desvencilhar-se. Draco a abraça apertado, o que faz com que o contato fique anda mais intenso. O cheiro inebriante dele invade as suas narinas. **O que está acontecendo?** Pensa ela. **Ele está me beijando! E eu estou correspondendo! Eu devo estar louca! Por que não o esbofeteio? **Ela quase pode ouvir as batidas de seu coração._

_Então eles ouvem um barulho. Hermione o empurra_ – Você enlouqueceu? Nunca mais faça isso!

_Draco olha pra Hermione, percebe que ela está ofegante. **Furiosa, mas ofegante... **A custo consegue conter um sorriso. **Foi do jeito que ela falou** pensa._

_Eles terminam de organizar os livros. Hermione agora trabalha rapidamente evitando encará-lo. Draco pode perceber um leve tremor nas mãos da garota._

_Filch chega e, ao ver o serviço terminado, dispensa os dois. Ela vai embora apressadamente sem falar com ele_

XXXXX

_São quase duas horas da manhã. Hermione está em seu quarto. Por mais que tente, não consegue dormir. Os pensamentos não saem de sua cabeça. **O que deu nele... O que deu em mim?** Passa a mão nos lábios.** Como ele pode me beijar daquela forma? E como eu pude gostar? **Ela não pode negar. O beijo foi muito bom. Ela quase pode sentir os lábios de Draco capturando os seus. **Quentes... macios... O que eu estou dizendo?**_

_Ela se levanta e vai até a janela._

_Não há como negar. **Esse beijo mexeu comigo. Nunca fui beijada dessa forma. Nem pelo Rony ou pelo Victor... Droga. E esse frio no estômago que não passa... **_

_Ela e Rony tiveram um namorinho sem conseqüências no início do ano. Mas decidiram que eram amigos acima de tudo e terminaram._

_Senta-se na cama._

_**Agora mais essa. **Pensa**. Não basta ele me atazanar com provocações e piadinhas. Só faltava ele começar a me fazer perder o sono. O que será que ele quer com isso?**_

**_E eu não devia estar desse jeito. Eu devia estar com nojo... Ele é um maldito sonserino que pensa que eu sou apenas uma sangue ruim... Mas como beija bem... Droga! Droga! Droga! Se ele queria me enlouquecer, definitivamente está conseguindo! _**

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e, embora os dois monitores chefes tenham tarefas pra cumprir em conjunto, Hermione evita encarar Draco, mal conversa com ele. Mas o beijo não sai da sua cabeça. _

_Eles estão na aula de DCAT. Grifinória e Sonserina fazem essa matéria juntos_

_A diretora bate na porta e pede permissão para levar Draco. Hermione acompanha com o olhar. **O que será que aconteceu?** Pensa._

_À noite ele não aparece para a ronda. Durante dias ninguém o vê._

_Hermione está indo para sua sala comunal. Encontra a diretora._

**Hermione** – Professora McGonagall! - (_Ela fala num impulso)_

_A diretora vira-se_

_Hermione continua, um pouco desconcertada_ – Desculpe a pergunta, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com o Mafloy? Faz dias que não o vejo. Estou realizando a ronda sozinha

**Mcgonagall** – Algum problema quanto a isso?

**Hermione** – Não... Quanto a isso não. Mas achei estranho. Ele não está aqui não é?

**Mcgonagall** – Bem... Vocês dois são monitores. Acho que tem direito de saber. O pai dele faleceu.

**Hermione** (_atônita_) – Como isso aconteceu?

**Mcgonagall** – Ninguém sabe explicar. Ele simplesmente amanheceu morto na prisão. Pode ter sido suicídio ou assassinato. (_Olha pra Hermione)_. Eu sei que vocês não se dão bem. Mas eu peço que deixe as diferenças de lado. Pelo menos por um tempo...

**Hermione** – Claro. (_Segue o seu caminho)_

_**Então foi isso **pensa. **Que coisa terrível.** **Ele deve estar sofrendo. Não deve ser fácil perder o pai. Mesmo se tratando de Lucius Mafloy.**_

XXXXX

_Dois dias depois Hermione está se preparando para realizar a ronda sozinha quando Draco chega. Ela nota que ele está abatido._

_Os dois realizam a ronda em silêncio. Estão quase terminando. Draco ficou o tempo inteiro calado, como se estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar._

**Hermione** – Eu... Fiquei sabendo. Sinto muito pelo seu pai

**Draco** (_irônico_) – E porque alguém como você iria sentir a morte de alguém como o meu pai? Lucius Mafloy! O grande comensal da morte! O seguidor de você-sabe-quem! _(olha pra Hermione que está ficando vermelha)_ Não quero a sua piedade!

**Hermione** – Seu estúpido! Ninguém merece perder o pai! Nem você! Eu não sei por que ainda tento manter uma conversa amigável.

_Sai_

_Ele vê Hermione afastar-se_

_**Eu sou um trasgo mesmo **pensa Draco_– Granger – _chama-a_

_Mas Hermione não se volta. _

_Draco a segue – _Hermione_ – coloca a mão no seu ombro._

_Ela se vira espantada. **Ele me chamou de Hermione?**_

**Draco** – Desculpe... Eu não quis dizer isso

_Hermione olha pra ele. Pode perceber a tristeza em seu olhar _– Tudo bem. Deve estar sendo difícil. Você deve estar sentindo falta dele.

**Draco** – É... Está sendo mesmo difícil pra mim... Meu pai e eu nunca fomos muito próximos, embora pudesse parecer que éramos. O pior é saber que agora isso nunca vai mudar...

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele se aproxima, toca o seu rosto e a beija. Depois, vira-se e sai._

**Hermione** – Draco! Por que você fez isso?

_Ele a olha nos olhos_ – Um dia você vai saber.

_Sai, deixando Hermione atônita._

XXXXX

_Hermione está no quarto. Não consegue dormir. Ela olha para o teto como quem procura respostas pra suas perguntas. **Droga!** **De novo ele me tirou o sono. Por que ele faz isso comigo? Por que eu sinto essas coisas? Ele não é o mesmo. Já faz algum tempo que ele mudou. Onde está toda a ironia, o sarcasmo, o ar de superioridade? E não é apenas por causa da morte do pai. Tem algum tempo que venho observando que ele está estranho.**_

_**E a forma como ele me olhou... Como se quisesse falar alguma coisa...**_

_Então ela se dá conta que vem prestando mais atenção em Mafloy do que deveria. **Loucura total e irreversível! Desse jeito vou parar no St. Mungus como paciente e não como medi-bruxa!**_

_Mas a verdade é que, já faz algum tempo que Hermione Granger vem observando Draco Mafloy nos mínimos detalhes. Ela percebeu que ele está mais calado. Não fica o tempo todo com o pessoal da Sonserina, não faz tantas piadinhas com alunos nascidos trouxas._

_Depois de algumas horas de insônia e indagações ela finalmente consegue pegar no sono._

XXXXX

_No outro, dia ela se prepara para ir a Hogsmeade com Harry, Rony e Gina. Sente vontade de se arrumar um pouco melhor. Hermione veste uma calça jeans e uma bata indiana bem decotada. Prende os cabelos num coque, passa um pouco de perfume, retoca o batom e o rímel.** Nem sei porque estou passando isso. **Pensa _

_Desce para a sala comunal onde Gina, Harry e Rony a esperam._

**Harry** – Uau! Marcou encontro com alguém?

_Hermione sorri_ – É preciso ter um encontro pra me arrumar? Estou bem?

**Rony** – Está muito gostosa... Quer dizer, está muito bem.

**Hermione** – Engraçadinho. Vamos?

_Eles saem._

EM HOGSMEADE

_Draco chega ao Três Vassouras. Ele vê Hermione tomando cerveja amanteigada e conversando com Gina, Harry e Rony_

_Ele se senta em uma mesa com alguns rapazes da sua casa. Mas seu olhar está na mesa de Hermione. Atônito, ele vê quando um rapaz da Corvinal chega e beija seu rosto. Eles conversam e Hermione sorri. _

_Os dois trocam algumas palavras e o rapaz se retira. Draco permanece olhando a cena, alheio ao que se passa na sua mesa. **O que será que eles tanto conversam? E por que ela está sorrindo desse jeito?**_

_Ele analisa o rapaz que conversa com ela. Alto... cabelos e olhos castanhos. Draco não se lembra o nome mas sabe que ele pertence ao time da Corvinal. **E se insinuou claramente pra ela** pensa_

_Sem pensar, ele se levanta e dirige-se a mesa de Hermione._

**Draco** – Granger. Preciso falar com você. Um recado da diretora

**Hermione** – Agora?

**Draco** _(irônico) _– Não... Daqui a uma semana. O que você acha?

_Harry e Rony levantam-se e encaram Draco que, num gesto instintivo, leva a mão ao bolso onde está sua varinha. _

_Hermione apazigua_ – Não... Deixem... Vou ver logo isso.

_Draco vai à frente. Hermione o segue_. **_Onde ele está me levando? – _**Não tem recado nenhum não é... _Pergunta quando param em frente à casa dos gritos._

_Ele não fala nada, a segura pelo braço e praticamente a arrasta para dentro da casa._

**Hermione** – O que está acontecendo? Você enlouqueceu?

_A porta se fecha. Hermione percebe que estão sozinhos e perto demais um do outro._

**Draco** – Quem era aquele cara? O que ele queria com voce?

**Hermione** – Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Quem você pensa que é pra se meter na minha vida desse jeito?

**Draco** – Você vai ver agora mesmo.

_Então, ele a enlaça pela cintura a beija. Um beijo quente. Violento. As mãos de Draco percorrem suas costas. Seus corpos estão colados. Ele beija seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos procuram seus seios. A sensação de posse e desejo aflorando por todos os seus poros._

_Ela pode sentir a excitação de Draco enquanto corresponde ao beijo apaixonadamente. **O que estou fazendo? **Hermione pensa consigo mesma enquanto sufoca um gemido. **Não... Não posso!**_

_Como quem leva um choque Hermione empurra Draco e sai correndo..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mas não há como fugir, é mais forte que qualquer um... Depois desse dia eles se beijam várias vezes. É um relacionamento meio estranho, que nenhum dos dois ousa definir. Ambos continuam discutindo e se provocando o tempo todo. Mas agora é apenas para dar vazão a paixão que os assola após cada briga._

_**O que está acontecendo comigo?** Hermione pergunta-se. Ela não pode negar que aguarda ansiosa a cada ronda noturna. Que aguarda os beijos furtivos, as carícias ousadas. O gosto de proibido que cada encontro trás._

_É claro que ela não comenta com nenhum de seus amigos. Ela sabe que nenhum deles vai entender e muito menos aceitar. **Nem eu mesmo entendo. **Pensa ela. _

_**Por que ele me afeta desse jeito? Como vai ser agora que o ano está acabando...**_

XXXXX

_Eles estão realizando a ronda noturna. Embora ultimamente a ronda seja o que menos importa. Draco a encosta contra a parede e cola seu corpo ao dela na medida em que a beija sofregamente, seus lábios percorrem o pescoço da monitora com vontade. Beijando... Mordendo... **Amanhã vou estar toda roxa. **Pensa Hermione, tentando ignorar o arrepio que percorre toda a sua espinha._

Draco – _Hermione fala ofegante entre um beijo e outro_ – O que está acontecendo com a gente... A gente se odiava!

**Draco** (_sem parar de beijá-la_) – Também gostaria de saber... Você me irrita o tempo todo. Mas só aumenta a minha vontade de te beijar. (_desce a boca para o pescoço de Hermione que geme baixinho_)

**Hermione** – Agora que o ano está acabando...

_Ele para por um momento. Lembra-se dos seus sonhos.** Agora eu a chamo pra ir ao meu quarto **pensa**. Será que ela vai aceitar?**_

_Nisso eles ouvem um barulho, passos. Sem pensar Draco arrasta Hermione para dentro de um armário._

**Hermione** – O que você está fazen...

_Para subitamente quando Draco tapa a sua boca._

_Eles permanecem abraçados por um tempo contendo as respirações ofegantes. A mão de Draco firme na boca de Hermione até que os passos cessam._

**Hermione** _(sussurra) _– Você está louco! E se pegam a gente aqui?

**Draco** – Pior seria se pegassem a gente pelos corredores

**Hermione** – Somos monitores. Estávamos fazendo a ronda

_Draco sorri_ – Já passa das duas. Você consegue explicar por que estávamos fazendo a ronda até essa hora? E você com a blusa desabotoada?

_Hermione ajeita a roupa rapidamente_

_Draco segura a sua mão e a conduz pelos corredores_ – Onde estamos indo?– _ela pergunta_.

**Draco** – Precisamos conversar.

_Hermione percebe que estão na porta da Sonserina_ – Eu não vou entrar ai.

**Draco** – Ouça. Na semana que vem vamos embora. Tem muita coisa que eu quero te falar.

**Hermione** (_meio sem jeito_) – Está bem

_Draco fala a senha e a conduz para a sala comunal da Sonserina que felizmente está vazia. _

_Eles param em frente a um quadro onde um homem alto e magro empunha uma espada. _

_Draco fala outra senha e eles entram. Hermione olha a tudo atônita_ – Esse é... Seu quarto? – _ela pergunta_

**Draco** – Na sala comunal pode chegar alguém. Não quero ser notícia na escola inteira e acho que nem você. Imagine a cena, alguem chegando e nós dois conversando civilizadamente. Isso pra não dizer outra coisa (_Os olhos dele brilham maliciosos) _Com certeza iríamos parar na enfermaria pois com certeza iriam achar que foi um feitiço ou uma maldição.

_Hermione entra relutante. Ela olha pra ele_ – Você falou que a gente precisa conversar...

_Draco olha nos seus olhos e coloca as mãos nos seus ombros_ – É... Na semana que vem vamos embora. Eu sei que cada um de nós deveria seguir o seu caminho. Mas não sei se é isso que eu quero.

_Hermione não sabe o que dizer. **Será que ele está ouvindo as batidas do meu coração? **Pensa**. Acho que está dando pra escutar lá da floresta.**_

_Draco toca no rosto de Hermione suavemente e ela solta um pequeno suspiro devido à carícia. Eles se beijam como nunca haviam se beijado durante todas essas semanas. Hermione pode sentir o coração de Draco batendo no mesmo compasso que o seu._

_Ele a abraça enquanto intensifica as carícias_ – Você falou que a gente ia conversar – _Hermione consegue falar ofegante._

**Draco **– Nós vamos (_diz sem parar de beijá-la)_

_Quando Hermione percebe os dois já estão na cama. Ele olha nos seus olhos de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes._

_Draco abre a sua blusa botão por botão. Ela não fala nada. Apenas suspira de prazer quando a boca de Draco alcança seus seios intumescidos. Ele distribui pequenos beijos circundando as auréolas com a lingua. As mãos da morena percorrem as costas de Draco intensificando mais ainda o contato. _

_**O que eu estou fazendo?** Pensa ela. **O que ele está fazendo...**_

_As mãos de Draco percorrem seus quadris Hermione suspira ofegante. **Tenho que parar. Antes que seja tarde demais.** Ela tenta falar, mas sua voz não sai. **Ele me enfeitiçou. Só pode... **Não consegue conter um gemido quando os dedos ágeis de Draco percorrem as suas coxas até o elástico de sua calcinha abaixando-a lentamente._

_Por um momento ele para. Olha para ela e tira a camisa. Ele se despe e começa a beijar cada pedacinho da garota._ – Você confia em mim... P_ergunta._

_Hermione para um momento. **Isso é loucura **pensa ela**. Mas eu confio... Como nunca confiei em ninguém...**_ – Eu nunca... _Ela fala hesitante_

_Draco a interrompe com um beijo_ – Eu sei... Você estava esperando por mim...

_Draco olha extasiado para o corpo de Hermione. **Ela é mais bonita do que eu imaginava...** **Mais bonita que nos meus sonhos.**_

_Ele deita-se sobre ela com todo o cuidado beija seus lábios, seu pescoço, seus seios. Hermione pode sentir a sua excitação. E ela também quer... **Devo estar ficando louca, mas quero isso mais que qualquer coisa.**_

_Draco posiciona-se entre as pernas de Hermione, suas mãos percorrem o caminho para facilitar o contato. Hermione se retem ao sentir o membro já pronto para penetrá-la. _Não fique nervosa... _Ele fala olhando nos seus olhos. _Eu nunca a machucaria._ Ela emite um pequeno gemido de dor ao sentir a passagem forçada. Draco a beija enquanto entra dentro dela. Ele olha novamente nos olhos dela. Hermione o beija, numa permissão para que continue._

_A dor logo passa. Eles se movem num mesmo compasso. Hermione abraça Draco com suas pernas aumentando mais ainda o contato. Não há mais ninguém. Não existe a Grifinória nem a Sonserina. Não existem brigas... Discussões... O mundo parou naquele instante._

_Mais tarde..._

_Eles ainda estão nus. Hermione está deitada sobre seu peito. Draco acaricia seus cabelos. Em sua mente lembranças de uma situação parecida._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Draco. Referem-se a sonhos que ele teve anteriormente_

**Hermione** – Eu não sei até hoje o que me deu quando aceitei ir a seu quarto... Na outra semana iríamos embora... E não nos veríamos mais... Você falou que a gente precisava conversar... Conversar! (_sorri_) Foi a única coisa que não fizemos...

**Draco** – Quer dizer que eu seduzi você?

**Hermione** – Digamos que foi mútuo. Mas eu estava assustada... Era a minha primeira vez

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_**Aconteceu como ela falou no sonho.** Draco pensa sorrindo. _

_Ele a beija_

**Hermione** – Você tem noção do que acabamos de fazer?

**Draco** (_acariciando os cabelos dela_) – Mais do que você imagina... Foi incrível... Está acontecendo algo muito forte entre a gente.

**Hermione** – No final da semana nós vamos embora

**Draco** – Eu sei... Mas eu não quero que isso acabe. O que você vai fazer?

**Hermione** – Vou passar algum tempo com meus pais. Depois vou alugar um apartamento. O treinamento no St Mungus começa dentro de dois meses. E você?

**Draco** – Tenho que assumir os negócios do meu pai... (_Olha pra ela e a beija)._ Eu gostaria de ver você fora da escola.

_Hermione sorri_ – Isso quer dizer que estamos namorando?

**Draco** – Acho que é mais que namoro. Você não respondeu se vamos nos encontrar.

**Hermione** – Se você quiser...

_Draco olha pra ela e sorri_

**Hermione** – O que foi?

**Draco** – Estou imaginando a cara de todos quando souberem que estamos juntos. Seu amigo cicatriz vai ter um ataque. E o ruivo pobretão...

**Hermione** – Não fale assim deles! Vai ser realmente um choque pra todos. (_Fica em silêncio por um momento)_. Acho que devemos manter segredo por enquanto. Pelo menos até nos acostumarmos. Isso é muito inesperado pra mim... (_Olha pela janela)_. Está quase amanhecendo. Tenho que ir.

_Draco a beija_ – Te vejo amanhã?

_Hermione sorri_ – Claro. Na ronda noturna...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione esgueira-se pelos corredores até a Grifinória torcendo para não encontrar ninguem no caminho. Já é dia e ela só tem tempo de se trocar para a aula._

_Ela se olha no espelho. Seus lábios estão inchados e vermelhos, seus batimentos ainda não adquiriram o ritmo normal. Há um brilho diferente em seu olhar._

_Hermione desce para a sala comunal. Harry, Rony e Gina a esperam._

**Gina** – O que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara...

**Hermione** (_sem encarar nenhum dos três_) – Nada...

_**Nada... Só perdi a virgindade com Draco Mafloy na noite passada.** Pensa_.

_Eles descem para tomar café. Draco está com Blaise e Pansy na mesa da Sonserina. Seus olhares se cruzam numa promessa muda. Mais tarde..._

XXXXX

_Dois dias depois eles estão na beira do lago. Draco está encostado em uma árvore com Hermione entre suas pernas_

**Draco** (_beijando seu pescoço_) – Quem diria que a sabe tudo iria matar aula?

**Hemione** – Engraçadinho... Não estou vendo você em sala esses dias também. Os exames já aconteceram. Não estou perdendo nada.

**Draco** – Amanhã é o baile de despedida. A gente podia ir junto...

**Hermione** – Você ficou louco? Imagine só eu chegando com você no baile...

**Draco** (_meio chateado_) – É tão terrível assim? Eu sei me comportar...

**Hermione** – Não é disso que estou falando... Meus amigos vão ficar chateados. Chateados não, eles vão ter um ataque! E não vai ser fácil pra você também... Seus amigos também não vão entender. (_para e dá um beijo nele_) eu não quero que a nossa última noite aqui seja marcada por desentendimentos com pessoas que gostamos. Quando estivermos lá fora a gente conta. Acho que fora daqui vai ser mais fácil.

**Draco** – Tudo bem. Mas você comporte-se!

**Hermione** – E você também! Pensa que eu não vejo o jeito que a Parkinson te olha?

XXXXX

_No dia do baile_

_Hermione está se arrumando. Dá os últimos retoques no cabelo quando Gina chega_

**Gina** – Nossa! Caprichou! Pra quem é isso tudo?

_Hermione veste um vestido longo verde escuro com um grande decote nas costas. Ela olha pra Gina e sorri_

**Gina **– Você está saindo com alguém... _(Hermione olha pra ela e não fala nada)_ Nem tente negar! Você está diferente. Quem é ele? Esse arzinho de felicidade não me engana!

**Hermione** – Ainda está muito recente. A gente combinou de não falar nada pra ninguém por enquanto...

**Gina** – Ah não! Você não vai fazer isso comigo! Poxa, nós não somos amigas? Você não confia em mim...

_Hermione olha pra ela_ – Isso é chantagem. Você não vai entender...

**Gina** – Eu juro que não conto pra ninguém. Nem para o Harry ou o Rony. Confie em mim. Por favor... Eu não agüento de curiosidade

**Hermione** (_sussurrando_) – É o Mafloy...

**Gina** – O que?

**Hermione** – É o Draco

**Gina** (_atônita_) – O QUE?

_Hermione olha pra ela e não fala nada_

**Gina** – Você enlouqueceu?

**Hermione** – Não sei... Devo ter enlouquecido mesmo. Quando vi já estava envolvida. Não deu pra evitar.

**Gina** – Você está apaixonada!

_Hermione fica calada. Gina continua_ – Você está! Eu conheço os sintomas! (_sorri_) Quem diria... Justamente por ele...Vocês brigavam tanto. O Harry vai ter um ataque! E o Rony então... Ele é capaz de transformar o Draco em uma doninha de novo.

**Hermione** – Entendeu agora porque eu não queria falar nada?

_Gina sorri_

_Mais tarde, Hermione está sentada com seus amigos, mas seu pensamento está em outro lugar. Do outro lado do salão Draco está com o pessoal da Sonserina. Ele está todo de preto. Seus cabelos caem displicentemente sobre os olhos. **Como eu nunca havia reparado nele antes? Ele é lindo... Mas não, a gente só estava preocupado em se provocar...**_

_**Lindo demais** pensa ao ver que Parkinson atira-se sobre ele o tempo todo. **E o cretino não faz nada! Ai que ódio!** Pensa Hermione._

**Hermione**_ (num impulso) – _Gina! Me empresta o Harry um pouquinho. Estou a fim de dançar

_Gina sorri_ – Claro!

_Hermione e Harry dirigem-se para o meio do salão. Ela dá um jeito de se posicionar de forma que possa ver o que está acontecendo na mesa onde Draco está._

_As Esquisitonas tocam uma melodia romântica. Hermione pode ver que Pansy passou o braço pelo ombro de Draco. **Cretino! Ele não vai fazer nada? **Seu sangue ferve. Atônita, ela vê Pansy aproximar-se ainda mais e sussurrar algo no ouvido dele. E Draco sorri! Hermione aperta cada vez mais as mãos no ombro de Harry sem perceber._

**Harry** – Ei! Você me chamou pra dançar ou pra me amassar no meio da pista? (_ele pergunta esfregando o local onde Hermione estava apertando_)

_Só então ela percebe que não está dançando. Que está parada no meio da pista de dança, praticamente espancando o pobre Harry!_

**Hermione** _(desconcertada)_ – Desculpe. Vou dar uma volta.

**Harry** – O que aconteceu?

_Mas Hermione já se dirige apressada para fora do salão._

_Harry volta pra mesa onde Gina e Rony o esperam_

**Rony** – O que deu nela?

_Harry sacode os ombros_ – E eu sei? Saiu sem dar maiores explicações. Será que ainda é stress por causa dos exames?

**Rony** _(levantando-se_) – Vou ver o que ela tem

**Gina **– Não! Acho que ela quer ficar sozinha.

_Rony volta a sentar-se_

_Gina sorri. Ela vê Draco levantar e sair do salão._

XXXXX

_Hermione está sozinha no jardim. Ela espantou no casal do quinto ano sob pena de aplicar uma detenção. **Estou descontando minha raiva nos outros. **Pensa_

_**Mas quem ele pensa que é? Cretino... Galinha... Aquela coisinha dando em cima dele e ele todo cheio de sorrisos. Eu sou uma otária em confiar em um Sonserina.** A custo ela consegue conter as lágrimas._

_Ela não nota que Draco está se aproximando._

**Draco** (_abraçando-a por trás)_ – Desistiu de dançar?

**Hermione** (_soltando-se_) – Por que você não vai ficar com sua amiguinha?

_Draco sorri_ – Ela não é minha amiguinha. Ela não é nada

**Hermione** (_irônica)_ – Sei... Você só esqueceu de avisar isso pra ela.

_Draco a abraça e tenta beijá-la_ – Desse jeito eu vou pensar que você está com ciúmes.

_Hermione tenta afastá-lo_ – Ciúmes eu! Era só o que faltava...

_Draco a encosta em uma árvore de forma que ela não pode se mover_ – Admita você está com ciúmes. (_Beija seu pescoço)_

**Hermione** – Não estou! _(Tenta desvensilhar-se, mas não consegue)_

**Draco **– Está... (_Beija sua orelha)_

**Hermione** – Não estou! _(geme baixinho)_

**Draco** – Está... (S_eus lábios capturam os dela)_

_Hermione corresponde o beijo apaixonadamente, as línguas duelando, os corações descompassados. Então, ela o empurra._

**Hermione** – Não sei! Estou... Droga! Por que você me deixa assim...

_Draco a abraça_ – Calma! Você que falou que não deveríamos ir juntos ao baile...

**Hermione** – Mas eu não podia imaginar que aquela... aquela... aquela coisinha ia ficar em cima de você o tempo todo!

**Draco** – Ah é? E o Harry dançando com você? Pensa que eu não vi?

**Hermione** – Ele namora a Gina. Sempre fomos só amigos. Mas você e ela...

**Draco** – Faz mais de um ano que terminamos. Não nego que ela quis voltar. _(segura seu rosto com as mãos.)_, mas agora eu estou com você! É com você que eu quero ficar.

_Eles se abraçam e trocam um longo beijo apaixonado._

**Hermione** – Vou voltar para o salão antes que alguém venha atrás de mim.

**Draco** – Te vejo mais tarde?

_Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça e sai. Ela não percebe que Blaise assiste a tudo estupidificado._

_Draco vê Hermione voltar para o salão. Não consegue conter um sorriso. **Como ela é ciumenta. **Pensa**. Já vi que vou ter que andar na linha se quiser levar isso adiante.** _

_Ele vê Blaise vindo em sua direção._

**Blaise** – Eu vi, mas não acredito. Você ficou maluco?

_Draco olha pra ele._

**Blaise** – Nem tente negar. Eu vi você e a sangue ruim se agarrando

**Draco** – Não fale assim dela!

_Blaise olha pra Draco atônito_ – Você deve ter sido enfeitiçado. Tudo bem que ela é gostosa...

_Blaise não conclui a frase. Um soco de Draco o derruba _– Não fale assim dela! _(Draco grita)_

**Blaise** _(Levanta-se esfregando o local do soco)_ – Ei! Calma! Sou eu... O Blaise... Seu amigo...

**Draco** – Desculpe. Mas nunca mais fale dela desse jeito

_Blaise olha pra Draco_ – É serio não é? Você gosta dela.

**Draco** – Não me pergunte como aconteceu...

**Blaise** – Mais alguém sabe?

**Draco** – Não... E queremos que continue assim ok

**Blaise** – Sou seu amigo, já disse. Não te entendo, mas respeito. É sério mesmo?

**Draco** – Não sei quando e nem como... Mas tenho certeza que vou me casar com ela

_Blaise olha pra Draco atônito. Draco volta para o salão_


	5. Chapter 5

CASA DO DRACO

_Já faz duas semanas que Draco deixou a escola. Ele e Hermione ainda não se viram embora se correspondam quase todo dia._

_A noite cai. Ele está sentado na sala de olho na janela. Espera uma coruja de Hermione. _

_Sua mãe entra._

**Narcisa** – Em casa em pleno sábado? O que aconteceu com você?

**Draco** – Não estou muito a fim de sair. (_Olha pra mãe. **Ela ainda está abatida** pensa) _– E você como está?

_Narcisa abraça Draco e senta-se ao lado dele_. – Não sei... É estranho. Durante toda minha vida sempre houve alguém pra me dizer o que fazer... Primeiro meus pais... Depois o Lucius. Agora que estou livre não sei direito pra onde ir.

**Draco** – Você tem a mim...

**Narcisa** – Eu sei. Você é meu filho e eu te amo. Mas eu tenho que tomar as rédeas da minha própria vida, tomar minhas próprias decisões. Estou pensando em viajar. Depois comprar um apartamento menor. Essa casa não me faz bem. São muitas lembranças.

**Draco** – Você está pensando em vendê-la?

**Narcisa** – Não... Você pode reformá-la. Quando se casar vai precisar de um local pra morar. Essa casa é grande. Perfeita para uma família. Uma família de verdade.

**Draco** – E quem disse que eu quero me casar agora? Quem disse que eu tenho alguém?

_Narcisa sorri_ – Meu filho eu não sou boba. Já tive dezoito anos. Quando um rapaz da sua idade não quer sair no final de semana e passa o tempo todo esperando corujas é lógico que tem uma garota por trás. (_Olha para Draco)_. É alguém que eu conheço? A Pansy?

**Draco** – Não! (_**Imagine eu me casar com a Pansy** pensa)_. Ela não é do nosso meio. Quer dizer, ela é bruxa, mas...

_Ele para e olha pra Narcisa um pouco amedrontado. **Como eu vou falar pra minha mãe que ela não é sangue puro?**_

**Narcisa** – Já vi que você ainda não esta preparado pra me falar sobre ela, eu até imagino por que. (_Olha pra ele e sorri)_. Vou respeitar a sua vontade. (_Segura a mão dele)_. Você sabe que a minha vida com seu pai nunca foi fácil. Um casamento arranjado... Quando eu tinha a sua idade muitas vezes eu quis fazer como a minha irmã Andrômeda e seguir minha própria vida, mas nunca tive coragem. Apesar de tudo nunca me arrependi de me casar com Lucius. Por sua causa. O que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz. Seja com quem for.

_Draco olha pra sua mãe, desconfiado.** Essa é a minha mãe? Acho que ela foi enfeitiçada.** pensa_

_Narcisa o abraça_. – Vou dar uma volta no jardim. A noite está linda. Tem certeza que não vai sair?

_Draco sorri _– Pensando bem, acho que vou dar uma volta por aí. (_Ele fala com uma idéia na cabeça)_

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Hermione está no seu quarto ouvindo música. Acabou de enviar uma coruja a Draco. **A terceira desta semana **(sorri) **se alguém me contasse eu não acreditaria. Aquele garoto que vivia implicando comigo. Ainda bem que falta pouco tempo pra eu voltar... Está sendo bom passar uns dias com meus pais, mas nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta dele.**_

_Nisso a sua mãe bate na porta_

**Senhora Granger** – Filha, você tem visita.

_Hermione olha pra mãe com um olhar espantado_ – Visita?

**Senhora Granger** – É... Um rapaz (_sorri_) você não me contou que estava saindo com alguém...

**Hermione** – Já estou indo

**_Será que é o Draco? Não... Ele não faria isso! Ou faria?_**

_Ela desce e vê o loiro na sua sala._

_Hermione o__lha pra ele e pra mãe. Desconcertada_ – Oi...

_A Senhora Granger dá uma risadinha discreta e sai_

**Hermione** – Você ficou louco! Não me avisou nada. O que eu vou falar pra minha mãe?

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – Vai dizer que não estava com saudades... (_envolve-a com os braços e a beija_)

**Hermione** – Mas nós combinamos...

_Draco interrompe com outro beijo_ – Eu sei... Mas não consegui resistir... Eu tinha que te ver... (_Beija seu pescoço)_

**Hermione** – Draco! Comporte-se! Eu estou na casa dos meus pais!

**Draco** – A gente resolve isso rapidinho... Vamos sair um pouco. Matar as saudades...

_Hermione olha pra ele e sorri_. – Você é impossível! Vou me trocar.

_Ela está no quarto. Já vestiu três vestidos e não se decidiu por nenhum. Sua mãe entra._

**Senhora Granger** – Simpático o seu namorado... Mas você podia ter avisado que ele viria

**Hermione** – A gente combinou de só se ver quando eu voltasse... É tudo muito recente.

_A Senhora Granger sorri_ – Mas ta na cara que ele gosta de você. Vão sair?

_Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça_. – Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa?

_As duas mulheres vasculham o armário de Hermione em busca de algo para vestir e decidem-se por uma calça preta e uma blusa preta levemente transparente. Uma maquiagem leve. Está pronta!_

_Elas descem juntas_

_Nisso a porta se abre. O senhor Granger chega_

**Hermione** – Oi pai (_beija-o_) – Esse é o Draco... (_Olha pra eles)_. Nós estamos de saída.

_O Senhor Granger dá aquele olhar "quais são as suas intenções com minha filha". Hermione puxa Draco e eles saem._

XXXXX

_Eles estão em um barzinho trouxa não muito cheio. **Se alguém me falasse que eu ia estar rodeado de trouxas um dia...** Pensa Draco._

_**Eu estou rodeado de trouxas, e quer saber... Não me importo nem um pouco!**_

**Hermione** – Você está completamente louco! Não foi isso que combinamos.

**Draco** – Eu sei. Mas estava louco pra te beijar. Quase aparatei no seu quarto um dia desses.

_Hermione sorri_ – Eu também estava com saudades. _(olha pra ele)_ minha mãe gostou de você...

**Draco** – Já o seu pai... Se ele fosse bruxo eu estaria estuporado a essa hora.

**Hermione** – É difícil pra ele aceitar que a menininha dele cresceu...

**Draco** – Tudo bem, eu convenço ele amanhã.

**Hermione** – Amanhã?

**Draco** – Eu bem que tentei. Mas não vou agüentar passar mais duas semanas longe. Mas se você não quiser...

**Hermione** – Você sabe que eu quero...


	6. Chapter 6

_As duas semanas passaram voando. Draco é presença constante na casa de Hermione cujo pai, aos poucos, aceitou o namoro. A Sra Granger simpatizou-se de cara com ele._

_Eles estão no apartamento que Hermione está alugando. É a primeira noite dela na nova casa. Ela preparou um jantar para os dois._

_Eles estão sentados no tapete. Tomando vinho dos elfos. Na lareira, um fogo suave._

**Hermione** – Você enfeitiçou minha mãe. Ela só fala de você.

**Draco** – Eu sou o genro que toda sogra sonhou...

_Hermione o beija_ – Convencido!

**Draco** – Preciso tratar bem a minha sogra, senão ela não vai querer ficar com as crianças de vez em quando.

**Hermione** _(espantada)_ – Crianças?

**Draco** – Lógico! Você não quer?

**Hermione** – Não sei... Eu nunca pensei nisso...

_Draco beija seu pescoço_ – Pois pode começar a pensar _(beija sua orelha)_ – Eu quero ter filhos com você... _(sua mão escorrega para o seio dela)_ Pelo menos dois _(deita-a sobre o tapete)_ E a primeira vai ser uma menina...

**Hermione** – Você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais... _(ele a cala com um beijo)_

Draco – Não estou falando pra agora (_suas mãos percorrem a barriga de Hermione até a calça_), mas não seria nada mal.

_Hermione não sabe o que falar. As carícias de Draco tornam-se mais ousadas. Em pouco tempo a sua blusa está em algum lugar sob o sofá. Ela o ajuda com a camisa e morde o peito dele com vontade_

**Draco** – O que você esta fazendo...

**Hermione** – Deixando a minha marca... Pra você não esquecer...

**Draco** – Como se eu pudesse...

_Seus dedos ágeis percorrem cada pedaço do corpo de Hermione. Ela sufoca um gemido quando ele a penetra. Movem-se como loucos em uma mesma sintonia._

_Suados e satisfeitos eles olham um para o outro e sorriem._

**Hermione** – Você esta fazendo de mim uma depravada. Não agüentamos nem chegar até o quarto...

_Draco a pega no colo_ – Não seja por isso.

_Ele a leva para o quarto onde a noite de paixão será muito longa..._

XXXXX

_Os dias passam. Hermione começou o seu treinamento no St. Mungus. Draco praticamente se mudou para o apartamento dela. Passa quase todas as noites lá._

_Eles estão tomando café da manhã quando uma coruja entra pela janela. Ela olha para Draco e para a carta_

**Hermione** – É um berrador! Do Harry...

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – Eu até imagino sobre o que seja... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ia acabar descobrindo mesmo. (_olha para o berrador_) Melhor abrir logo.

_Hermione abre a carta que logo começa a gritar_ – HERMIONE GRANGER VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU! SUMIU DURANTE DOIS MESES, NÃO RESPONDE AS NOSSAS CORUJAS E QUANDO FINALMENTE EU CONSIGO LIGAR NA SUA CASA A SUA MÃE ME FALA QUE VOCE JÁ SE MUDOU! SEM FALAR NADA PRA GENTE! ATÉ AI TUDO BEM SE ELA NÃO TIVESSE COMENTADO DO SEU NOVO NAMORADO DRACO! ME DIZ QUE NÃO É QUEM EU ESTOU PENSANDO! VOCÊ FOI ENFEITIÇADA? PERDEU O JUIZO? O DRACO?!

_A carta se destrói. Draco olha pra Hermione contendo o riso a custo_. – Eu falei que a gente devia abrir o jogo pra todo mundo...

**Hermione**_ (ainda atônita)_ – Não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão bravo...

**Draco** – O que você vai fazer?

**Hermione** – Vou pedir que ele e o Rony venham aqui hoje a noite. Assim podemos conversar.

**Draco** – Você quer que eu venha?

**Hermione** – Não... Eles são meus amigos e só estão preocupados comigo. Eu te conheço. Você não vai perder a oportunidade de provocar.

_Draco sorri_ – Eu?

**Hermione** – Nem faça essa cara de inocente. É bom você dormir na sua casa de vez em quando, antes que a sua mãe mande as suas coisas pra cá de vez.

**Draco** – Não seria nada mal... Por falar nisso ela vem me perguntando quando eu vou conhecer a tal da namorada misteriosa.

**Hermione** – Uma coisa de cada vez. Deixa eu acalmar o Harry primeiro, depois a gente conversa sobre a sua mãe.

_À noite_

_Hermione está sozinha em casa ela olha para a cama onde uma camiseta de Draco está. Ela pega e coloca no guarda roupa. Harry e Rony aparecem na lareira._

**Harry** – Eu ia aparatar ai dentro, mas fiquei com medo de encontrar quem não devia.

**Hermione** – Oi pra vocês também. Vocês vão ficar parados aí?

_Os dois rapazes saem da lareira._

**Rony** _(indignado) _– Você ficou louca! O Draco!

_Hermione entra_ – Eu chamei vocês dois aqui pra gente tentar conversar. Mas se for pra começar assim, eu desisto.

**Rony** – Você some por quase dois meses. E a gente fica sabendo que você está com o Draco! E ainda se faz de ofendida

**Harry** – Você pegou pesado. Eu sei que é a sua vida. Mas somos seus amigos.

**Hermione** – Eu ia contar... Só não sabia como! Eu queria justamente evitar isso

**Rony** – Você acha que a gente vai aceitar isso assim?

**Hermione** – Não sabia que tinha que pedir permissão pra vocês

**Rony** – Quer saber! Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso (_aparata_)

_Hermione olha pra Harry_ – Você também vai sair ou vai me deixar falar?

**Harry** – Não nego que estou com vontade de acertar uma certa pessoa, mas já que estou aqui... O que você tem a dizer?

_Hermione pega na mão de Harry_ – Venha conhecer a minha casa primeiro. Depois a gente conversa.

XXXXX

_Eles estão na cozinha. Hermione serve um suco para Harry_

**Harry** – Legal a sua casa

**Hermione** – É... Aos poucos estou ajeitando. _(Olha pra ele) _desculpa ter sumido desse jeito. Eu estava tentando arrumar uma forma pra contar pra vocês. Uma forma que não chocasse tanto. (_sorri_) confesso que não consegui arrumar nenhuma

_Harry olha para a área de serviço e vê algumas roupas masculinas no varal_ – Vocês já estão morando juntos?

**Hermione** – Mais ou menos... Ele passa muito tempo aqui. Por ele já estaríamos, mas acho que ainda é muito cedo

**Harry** – É serio assim?

**Hermione** – Acho que é... (_olha pra Harry_) eu não planejei nada... Nem ele. Nos últimos meses da escola... Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu até tentei fugir, mas foi mais forte. Não é como se eu acordasse um belo dia e dissesse. Hoje vou me apaixonar pelo Mafloy...

**Harry** – Mas... Justo ele!

**Hermione** – Ninguém escolhe essas coisas. E depois... Ele não é mais o mesmo. Ele mudou muito. Principalmente depois da morte do pai. Você é meu melhor amigo. Você e o Rony. Se eu não puder contar com vocês... Eu vou contar com quem? Poucas pessoas sabem, justamente por isso.

**Harry** – Seus pais sabem.

**Hermione** – Eles são trouxas. Não sabem quase nada do nosso mundo. Pra minha mãe Draco é apenas o rapaz simpático com quem eu namoro. Ela não sabe que está sério assim.

_Harry a abraça_ – Você gosta dele...

_Hermione aconchega-se em seu ombro_ – Gosto. Mais do que você imagina.

**Harry** – Eu continuo não indo com a cara dele. Mas por você, vou tentar entender.

**Hermione** – E o Rony...

**Harry** – Eu converso com aquele cabeça dura. No fundo são ciúmes...

**Hermione** – Você é maravilhoso sabia? A Gina tirou a sorte grande.

XXXXX

NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO

_Harry está com Gina e Rony. Eles conversam sobre Hermione._

**Rony **– A Mione enlouqueceu. Como ela pode namorar o Mafloy?

**Harry** – Pelo que ela me falou está mais sério. Ele está quase morando com ela

**Rony** – E a gente não vai fazer nada?

**Gina** – É a vida dela. Não acho certo a gente se intrometer. (_olha para os dois_) Ela havia me contado na escola. Nem adianta fazer essa cara Rony, ela me pediu segredo...

**Rony** – E você não fez nada pra impedir? Porque não nos contou?

**Gina** (_perdendo a paciência_) – Ela me pediu segredo, já disse. E não me venha com recriminações nenhum de vocês. Quantos segredos vocês já não tiveram comigo?

_Rony e Harry entreolham-se e não falam nada._

_Gina continua_ – Ela gosta dele e pelo jeito ele gosta dela também. Nada que vocês digam ou façam vai mudar isso!

**Rony** (_irônico)_ – Ele gosta dela... Sei.

**Gina** – Admita Rony ele gosta dela sim. Você acha que se ele quisesse só se aproveitar ele estaria praticamente morando com ela? Ele a teria descartado depois da primeira noite

**Rony** – Mesmo assim eu não entendo. Não vou entender nunca. Quer saber de uma coisa? Cansei!

_Aparata_

_Harry e gina entreolham-se_

**Gina** – Definitivamente meu irmão tem problemas...

_Harry sorri_ – Ele só esta preocupado com ela. Eu também estou. Nunca vi a Mione desse jeito. Tenho medo que ela sofra

**Gina** – É... Admito que eu também estou. Mas ela é adulta. O Mafloy passou por muita coisa. Traiu os comensais, perdeu o pai... Isso deve mudar uma pessoa.

**Harry** – Pode ser que você tenha razão. Agora chega de falar desses dois. Na semana que vem você volta pra escola. Temos que aproveitar...

_Gina sorri._

_Eles não percebem que, na mesa ao lado, uma pessoa escuta a conversa..._

XXXXX

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Ela está estupidificada. Ainda não acredita no que ouviu. **Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Uma sangue ruim! TRAIDOR! Não... Ele deve estar enfeitiçado. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Ele é meu. MEU!**_

_Ela olha pela janela e sorri. **Nem que eu tenha que acabar com a sangue ruim... **_


	7. Chapter 7

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Ela está preparando o jantar. **Daqui a pouco Draco chega**. Pensa. _

_Hermione sorri. **Ele fica mais aqui do que na casa dele...**_

_Ela sente alguém a abraçando por trás, dá um pulo_ – Você precisa parar de me assustar assim. Chegou cedo.

_Draco a beija_ – Eu sei. Mas hoje vou dormir em casa. Minha mãe viaja amanhã cedo. Ela me intimou a passar a noite lá...

**Hermione** – Você precisa dar atenção a ela

**Draco** – E você precisa conhecer a sua sogra.

**Hermione** _(pensativa_) – Eu sei... Mas confesso que tenho medo da reação dela...

**Draco **– Ela mudou muito depois da morte do meu pai... Às vezes nem eu a conheço. A impressão que eu tenho é que minha mãe está começando a viver agora. Ela até pode estranhar um pouco no início, mas vai acabar gostando de você. Como eu gosto...

_Hermione sorri_ – Eu espero... Quando ela voltar nós vamos, eu prometo.

**Draco** – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você...

_Hermione olha pra ele. Draco pega uma caixinha no bolso e retira um colar. É uma corrente fina em ouro branco com um pingente delicado._

_Draco coloca o colar no pescoço de Hermione. Ao entrar em contato com a pele o pingente começa a emitir uma luz prateada._

**Hermione **– Draco! É lindo...

**Draco** – Eu pensei em trazer uma aliança, mas você ia falar que é muito cedo... (_beija-a)_ Como foi a conversa com o cicatriz e o pobretão?

**Hermione** – Eu já pedi pra você não falar assim deles

**Draco** – Não consigo evitar. Mas vou tentar eu juro. Como foi?

**Hermione** – Foi difícil... Eles nunca poderiam imaginar. Ficaram magoados por eu não ter contado. O Harry até que aceitou melhor. Mas o Rony...

**Draco** (_contrariado_) – Esse cara é apaixonado por você!

**Hermione** – Não... Você não conhece o Rony. Ele é ciumento por natureza. Até com o namoro da Gina e do Harry ele implicou no início. (_Olha pra ele e sorri)_ Se alguém ver vai pensar que você está com ciúmes

**Draco** – Eu! Imagine...

_Hermione o beija_ - Admita...

**Draco** – Daquele ruivo?

_Hermione intensifica o beijo_ – Você está...

**Draco** – Ta bom, admito que esteja! Satisfeita?

_Hermione sorri_ – Mais do que você imagina.

_Ela passa os braços em seu pescoço e o beija intensamente. O jantar fica pra depois_...

XXXXX

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Ela mexe um caldeirão onde uma poção borbulha. **Ainda demora um tempo pra ficar pronto. Pensa. Foi difícil, mas vai valer a pena...**_

_**Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Uma sangue ruim. E eu o amo tanto... Ela me paga! Ele vai ser meu!**_

_**Só falta um pequeno detalhe. Vai dar trabalho, mas eu consigo!**_

_Ela continua mexendo o caldeirão, rindo histericamente_.

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Draco observa Hermione adormecida a seu lado. **Muita coisa está diferente do meu sonho **pensa. **Ela disse que nos havíamos namorado escondido por três anos. Mas não tem nem seis meses que estamos juntos e muita gente já está sabendo**. (Sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos dela). **Não que eu esteja reclamando...**_

_Ele nunca pensou que pudesse ficar tão apaixonado. Até pelas suas manias. Draco pode dizer que conhece praticamente tudo sobre ela. Ele ama o jeito que ela dorme aconchegando-se a ele, ama a confusão que ela faz pela manhã quando está atrasada, seu jeito de passar a mão nos seus cabelos, sua mania por livros... Até a suas crises de ciúmes!_

_**Nem tudo está acontecendo como eu sonhei. Mas a realidade pode ser muito melhor!**_

_Ele olha pra Hermione e pensa em uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis. **Lizzie... Quando será que ela virá? Será que vai ser tão linda como no sonho? Hermione não pode nem imaginar que ando pensando nessas coisas. Ela vai achar que é muito cedo**_

_Ela acorda vira-se para ele e sorri._

**Hermione** – Bom dia.

**Draco** – Melhor ainda que não temos que trabalhar.

**Hermione** – Hoje a noite tem a festa do ministério...

**Draco** – Eu sei. Acho que é uma boa hora pra nossa primeira aparição em público. Já tem muito tempo que estamos juntos...

**Hermione** – É... Mas confesso que fico assustada. Muita gente não vai entender. Principalmente seus amigos.

**Draco** – Se eles não aceitarem você significa que não são meus amigos

_Ela sorri e o beija_

_Mais tarde..._

_Ela está no banheiro, enrolada na toalha, fazendo a maquiagem. Draco chega. Ele está muito elegante num terno preto._

**Draco** – Adorei a sua roupa, mas prefiro que você a use só pra mim.

**Hermione** – Engraçadinho. Só falta colocar o vestido viu

_Ele a abraça por trás_. – Mas eu ainda prefiro assim.

**Hermione** – Se você não me deixar trocar de roupa a gente acaba perdendo a festa...

**Draco** – Não é uma má idéia.

**Hermione** – Por mais nervosa que eu esteja, não dá pra ficar fugindo (_olha pra ele, dá um selinho)_ – Agora fora desse banheiro.

_Draco sorri e sai_.

_Quinze minutos depois ela sai do banheiro trajando um vestido vermelho tomara que caia._

**Draco** – você está maravilhosa. Pronta pra enfrentar as feras?

**Hermione **– sim.

_Eles enlaçam as mãos e aparatam._

XXXXX

_Na festa_

_O salão está todo enfeitado. É aniversário do ministro e todos usam seus melhores trajes. A banda toca um rock leve. Algumas pessoas estão dançando._

_Draco e Hermione entram de mãos dadas. Muitas pessoas olham. Alguns sussurros são ouvidos. Eles sentam-se em uma mesa um pouco afastada._

**Hermione** – Estamos chamando mais atenção que o ministro. Eu quase fui estuporada por uma das suas amiguinhas...

**Draco** – Ah é? E o seu amiguinho cicatriz está vindo pra cá!

_Ela olha e vê Harry dirigindo-se a sua mesa._

_Ele beija Hermione e olha Draco de cima a baixo_

**Hermione** – Pensei que não viesse falar com a gente. Onde está o Rony?

**Harry** – Na mesa com o senhor e a senhora Weasley. (_olha pra Draco_) – Ele ainda não se acostumou

**Draco** (_meio agressivo_) – Mas é bom ele se acostumar. Estamos juntos quer vocês gostem ou não!

**Hermione** – Ele sabe disso. Você não quer ir conversar um pouco com o Blaise? Assim vocês não se matam e eu aproveito pra saber das novidades com o Harry.

_Draco fica em silêncio por um momento. Olha pra Harry e Hermione. Dá um beijo nela e levanta-se. Harry senta-se na mesa._

**Hermione** – Notícias da Gina?

**Harry** – Recebi uma coruja dela ontem. Está a beira de um ataque por causa dos NIEMs.

**Hermione** – Sei bem o que é isso. Você deve estar sentindo falta dela

**Harry** – Estou. Mas é só um ano e logo, logo acaba... (_olha pra Hermione e sorri_) e depois... Eu deixei o mapa do maroto e a minha capa da invisibilidade com ela...

**Hermione** – Harry!

_Harry sorri_ – Digamos que a gente se encontra de vez em quando... Mas vamos falar de você...

**Hermione** – Eu estou bem

**Harry** – Percebe-se. Mas mesmo assim fico preocupado. A fama dele não era das melhores na escola, cada dia com uma diferente

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Fiquei com medo no início (_olha pra Harry_), mas ele está mesmo levando essa história a sério. Até mais do que eu

**Harry** – Mesmo assim. (_olha pra baixo meio desconcertado_) fico com medo que você se esqueça da gente.

**Hermione** – Isso nunca vai acontecer. Vocês são meus melhores amigos e ele sabe disso. Não nego que ele tem um pouco de ciúmes. Principalmente do Rony... Mas com o tempo passa (_olha pra Draco que está em outra mesa conversando com Blaise_) pra ele também está sendo complicado. Imagine o que a mãe vai dizer... Ele quer que eu a conheça

**Harry** – Pelo jeito é serio.

**Hermione** – É... Se dependesse dele já estaríamos casados, ou morando juntos. Mas eu acho que ainda é cedo.

**Herry** – Vou voltar pra minha mesa

**Harmione** – Vou com você. Ainda não cumprimentei o Sr e a Sra Weasley

_Draco olha pra Hermione que se dirige a mesa dos Weasley. **Ela está linda**. O colar que deu pra ela brilha ainda mais. **Ela nunca mais tirou do pescoço** pensa sorrindo._

**Blaise** – Você está diferente

**Draco** – Eu sei...

**Blaise** – Nem parece aquele Draco que não queria nada sério com ninguém

_Draco sorri_ – Um dia você vai saber o que é estar apaixonado.

**Blaise** – E ficar com essa cara de idiota? Nem pensar!

_Pansy se dirige a sua mesa_ – Draco. Eu estou vendo, mas não acredito. Você! Com uma sangue ruim!

**Draco** – Não fale assim dela

**Pansy** – Você não pode...

**Draco** – E quem é você pra me falar o que eu posso ou não?

**Pansy** – A gente estava junto

**Draco **– Você está louca. Faz tempo que terminamos, desde o sexto ano da escola!

_Pansy olha pra Draco furiosa e sai da mesa._

**Blaise** – Você sabia que não seria fácil. Nenhum de nossos amigos veio falar com você.

**Draco** – Eu sei. Se eles não conseguem entender... Eu já fiz a minha escolha.

**Blaise** – Tem certeza que não foi enfeitiçado?

**Draco** – Se eu fui não quero que esse feitiço acabe.

_Hermione volta para a mesa. Vê que Draco ainda não está lá e resolve passar no banheiro. Ela está retocando a maquiagem. De repente vê um clarão. Tudo fica escuro..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hermione vai abrindo os olhos lentamente, está um pouco tonta. Aos poucos vai se acostumando com o lugar. Ela olha ao redor e percebe que está em seu quarto. Harry, Draco e a senhora Weasley estão com ela e os três aparentam estar preocupados._

**Hermione **– O que aconteceu?

_Ela tenta se levantar, mas sua cabeça dói e ela deita-se novamente emitindo um gemido._

**Senhora Weasley** – Você não se lembra?

**Hermione** – Lembro-me que estava no banheiro. Vi um clarão... E tudo ficou escuro!_ (ela fala meio confusa)_

**Senhora Weasley** – Quando cheguei ao banheiro você estava no chão. Havia uma pessoa, mas eu não cheguei a ver quem era. Ela fugiu quando percebeu que chegava alguém. Você não viu quem era?

_Hermione balança a cabeça negando_. – Não... Não vi ninguem e não me lembro de nada a não ser o que eu já falei

_Draco tenta falar alguma coisa, mas a senhora Weasley interrompe_ – Agora não! Ela precisa descansar. Eu vou ficar um pouco até que ela durma

_Draco e Harry saem do quarto. Draco anda pela sala. Seu semblante está visivelmente preocupado_

**Harry** – Você não tem idéia de quem possa ter feito isso?

**Draco** – Não... Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa... (_olha pra Harry_) – Droga! Eu sabia que ia ser difícil, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer uma coisa dessas. Mas eu vou descobrir.

**Harry** – É bom ficar de olho mesmo. Se a senhora Weasley não tivesse aparecido...

_Enquanto isso no quarto_

_Hermione aimda está deitada. A sua cabeça dói terrivelmente_ – Minha cabeça... Parece que as esquisitonas tocaram aqui dentro. Será que fui enfeitiçada?

**Senhora. Weasley** – Não. Acho que não deu tempo. Eu estava entrando no banheiro quando vi o clarão. O Neville te examinou, você só foi estuporada.

**Hermione** – Não consigo me lembrar. Quem será que fez isso?

**Senhora Weasley** – Depois você pensa nisso. Agora tente descansar. O Draco vai ficar aqui?

**Hermione** – Sim...

_Ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas acaba adormecendo._

_A senhora Weasley sai do quarto. Draco está com Harry na sala_

**Draco** – Ela dormiu?

**Senhora Weasley** – Sim (_para Harry_) vamos?

_Harry e Molly Weasley se preparam para aparatar_

**Harry** – Ei Mafloy

_Draco olha pra ele Harry continua _– Se descobrir alguma coisa me avise

_Draco faz que sim com a cabeça e Harry aparata_

_Draco entra no quarto onde Hermione está dormindo. **Tudo minha culpa**. Pensa. **Eu não podia imaginar que alguém iria ter essa reação. Tudo bem que eu já sabia que a maioria dos meus amigos não ia aceitar, mas... Isso?**_

_Ele senta-se ao lado dela e passa a mão na sua cabeça. **Eu vou descobrir quem fez isso. Eu juro**_

_Hermione abre os olhos lentamente_

**Draco** – Desculpe. Acordei você.

**Hermione** – Não tem problema

**Draco** – Como está se sentindo?

**Hermione** – Como alguém que foi estuporada. Mas vou melhorar. (_Olha pra Draco que está cabisbaixo)._ Eu te conheço... Você está se sentindo culpado.

**Draco** – E não é pra estar? Se eu pego quem fez isso...

_Hermione senta-se na cama e o abraça_ – A gente sabia que não seria fácil. Mas isso não vai nos atingir.

**Draco** – Você tem certeza? Não quero que você corra perigo.

_Hermione sorri e o beija_ – Você já me conquistou. Agora vai ter que me agüentar.

_Ele a abraça e beija a sua testa. Não fala nada, mas está pensativo e preocupado._

XXXXX

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Ela está furiosa. Vários objetos voam de suas mãos. **Deu tudo errado! Culpa daquela gorda ruiva maldita. Eu já estava com tudo planejado! **_

_**Mas não vou desistir. Ele vai ser meu!**_

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Passam-se algumas semanas. Draco vigia Hermione de perto, mas nada aconteceu. Mesmo assim, ele ainda está cismado._

_Ele aparata no quarto, onde Hermione está trocando de roupa_

**Draco** – Vim só te dar um beijo. Minha mãe chega hoje... _(abraça Hermione por trás e deposita uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço)_

**Hermione** (_vira-se e enlaça o pescoço do loiro com os braços beijando-o intensamente_) – Eu sei... Vou dar plantão no hospital. Já que você não vai dormir aqui.

**Draco** (_solta-se de Hermione_, _meio contrariado_) – Não gosto muito desses plantões noturnos. Pode ser perigoso.

**Hermione** – Nunca mais aconteceu nada. Deve ter sido só alguma amiguinha ciumenta... (_ela senta-se no colo dele e distribui alguns beijos na nuca de Draco_)

**Draco** _(lutando pra conter o arrepio) _– Mesmo assim fico preocupado.

_Hermione o beija_ – não vamos mais falar disso. Todos os outros medi-bruxos tiram plantões a noite. Por que comigo seria diferente?

_Draco olha pra Hermione e não fala nada. Ela continua_ – Eu sei me defender muito bem. Esqueceu o que eu e os meninos passamos na escola?

_Draco sorri_ – Eu sei que você é uma bruxa poderosa. Mas eu te amo e nunca ia me perdoar se acontecesse algo...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Repete o que você disse!

**Draco** – Que eu nunca ia me perdoar?

**Hermione** – Não! O que você disse antes?

**Draco** – Que eu te amo? Você sabe que sim...

**Hermione** – Mas você nunca falou isso antes...

_Draco a abraça_ – Se a minha mãe não fosse chegar dentro de poucos minutos... Se eu não estivesse intimado a me encontrar com ela eu ia te mostrar agora o quanto eu te amo... (_ele fala ofegante enquanto se deita sobre ela_)

_Hermione sorri e o beija, ao mesmo temo em que se levanta_ – Mas você precisa encontrá-la. Não quero queimar meu filme com a minha sogra antes de conhecê-la.

**Draco** – Por falar nisso...

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Se ela quiser, marque alguma coisa no final de semana...

**Draco** – Vou conversar com ela. Por falar nisso, devo dormir lá em casa esses dias. Se você não se importar...

**Hermione** – Vou sentir sua falta, mas sei que você precisa dar atenção pra sua mãe.

_Draco sorri_ – Isso não significa que não venho vê-la.

**Hermione** – Vou aproveitar pra marcar alguma coisa com o Harry e o Rony aqui em casa. A Gina veio para o natal.

_Ele aparata e Hermione volta a se arrumar. **Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz** pensa ela. **É tão bom estar apaixonada. Pena que as pessoas não entendem... Mas com o tempo eu acabo convencendo aqueles teimosos de que o Draco mudou.**_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Seu plantão transcorreu tão normalmente quanto possível para um hospital bruxo. Hermione está se preparando para sair. **Hoje vou ficar sozinha. É bom que eu aproveito pra dar um jeito na casa.** Sorri ao pensar nas roupas de Draco espalhadas na sua cama.** Já estamos vivendo como um casal, eu tenho que admitir.**_

_Hermione pega sua bolsa e se dirige para a saída. Neville chega_

**Neville** – Hermione. Eu sei que você está saindo, mas tem uma paciente que faz questão de ser atendida por você.

**Hermione** – Eu a conheço?

**Neville** – Não sei. Ela estava com o rosto coberto

**Hemione** – Que estranho... Vou atendê-la

_Hermione dirige-se ao quarto indicado por Neville. Ao entrar encontra uma pessoa toda coberta._

**Hermione** – Você falou que gostaria de ser atendida por mim...

_Um clarão. Tudo fica escuro..._


	9. Chapter 9

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Hermione acorda lentamente. Tenta se mexer, mas não consegue mover nenhum músculo. **Droga! Estou paralisada. **Pensa ela**. O que aconteceu?**_

_Aos poucos vai se acostumando com a escuridão, com algum esforço, ela olha para os lados e analisa o local. Hermione percebe que está deitada em uma cama. Perto da janela, alguém sentado em uma cadeira, vira-se lentamente em sua direção..._

Então a sangue ruim acordou..._ – Uma voz fala._

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Draco aparata. **Nem parece que só faz dois dias que não a vejo**. Pensa. Ele encontra Hermione sentada no sofá._

**Hermione** – Posso saber onde o senhor estava que não apareceu ontem?

_Draco olha pra Hermione sem entender_ – Você sabe que a minha mãe chegou ontem! Eu avisei que não viria.

**Hermione** (_desconcertada_) – Ah é... Esqueci... (_aconchega-se a ele_)

**Draco** – Só passei pra te dar um beijo rápido.

**Hermione** _(estranhando) _– Você não vai ficar?

**Draco** – Nós já conversamos. Eu preciso dar atenção para minha mãe, você sabe disso.

**Hermione** – Você não pode me deixar!

_**O que está acontecendo? **Pensa Draco.** Ela não é assim...**_

**Draco** – Minha mãe ficou três meses fora. É natural que queira ficar comigo um pouco

**Hermione** (_fazendo beicinho_) – Poxa Draquinho... Eu sinto saudades.

_Ele olha pra Hermione. **Draquinho? Ela nunca me chamou assim...**_

**Draco** – Você está diferente... Está doente? Sua voz está meio estranha.

**Hermione** _(meio desconcertada) _– Er... Bem... Estou um pouquinho rouca. Vou tomar uma poção pra isso (_beija-o intensamente_)

_Draco começa a corresponder o beijo, mas algo está diferente. **Ela está estranha**. Pensa._

**Draco** – Preciso ir. Amanhã a gente se vê...

_Aparata_.

XXXXX

CASA DO DRACO

_Draco acabou de jantar com sua mãe e está em seu quarto pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo na casa de Hermione. **Será que a Hermione está doente? Não sei explicar o motivo, mas achei-a meio esquisita. Bem, deve ser só impressão minha, mas ela sempre falou que eu devia dar mais atenção pra minha mãe e depois reclama... **_

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE.

_Ela está sentada pensando. **Tenho que tomar cuidado com o que faço. Será que ele desconfiou? Não... O plano é perfeito! Mas a minha voz... Isso eu não posso mudar. Vou falar o menos possível.** _

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando Harry Rony e Gina aparatam em sua casa._

**Harry** – Oi! Chegamos cedo?

_Hermione olha para todos sem entender_

**Rony** – Você não se lembra? Convidou-nos pra vir aqui hoje...

**Hermione** – Desculpe, eu me esqueci. Mas não estou me sentindo muito bem... Se vocês não se incomodam...

_Os três olham um para o outro, atônitos._

**Gina** – Er... Se você não está se sentindo bem... (_Entrega um embrulho pra ela_). Trouxe o livro que você me pediu.

**Hemione** – Coloque em cima da mesa. Eu estou realmente muito cansada.

_Os três olham pra ela desconcertados e aparatam._

XXXXX

NO TRÊS VASSOURAS

_Harry Gina e Rony estão tomando cerveja amanteigada. Ainda estão perplexos com a atitude de Hermione._

**Harry** – Sinceramente eu não entendi. Ela nos convida e depois praticamente nos expulsa! O que será que aconteceu?

**Rony** – O que aconteceu? Aquela doninha está fazendo a cabeça dela. Por culpa dele, ela está se afastando da gente. (_Ele dá um soco na mesa, Harry e Gina podem perceber que o ruivo está furioso)_

**Harry** – Não... Ela não ia fazer isso. Ela não deve estar mesmo se sentindo bem. (_Harry fala como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo)_

**Gina** – O que me deixou mais atordoada foi que ela nem deu atenção ao livro que eu trouxe. Vocês imaginam a Mione ignorando um livro novo?

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se_

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Dois dias depois_

_Ela anda de um lado para outro. **Onde será que ele está? Ainda não veio me ver... **(__Senta-se e toma um gole em uma garrafa). _

_Nesse exato momento Draco chega._

**Hermione** – Você demorou... (_beija-o)_

**Draco** – Tive que resolver umas coisas. (_Sorri)_. Mas eu compenso isso rapidinho.

_Nisso o telefone celular de Hermione toca._

**Draco** – Você não vai atender?

_Hermione olha pra Draco sem entender._

**Draco** – Seu telefone está tocando...

**Hermione** – Deixa ele tocar (_beija-o_)

_O telefone continua tocando._

**Draco** – É melhor atender. Deve ser a sua mãe...

_Hermone pega o celular e fica olhando para o aparelho. Draco olha pra ela._

_Ela pega o telefone e coloca desajeitadamente no ouvido_

_O telefone continua tocando._

**Draco** – Hermione... Você está colocando o telefone ao contrário...

_Hermione olha pra ele e para o telefone desconcertada. O telefone para de tocar._

**Hermione** – Bem... Seja quem for desistiu

**Draco** – Você não vai ligar de volta?

_Hermone o beija_ – Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer (_abraça-o_)

_Draco a beija com vontade. Sua mão escorrega para seu colo. De repente ele para._ – Onde está a corrente que te dei? Você nunca a tira...

_Hermione fica desconcertada_. – Tirei pra tomar banho e esqueci de colocar... Vou pegar.

**Draco** – Vou tomar um banho enquanto isso.

_Draco está no chuveiro pensativo. **Definitivamente ela está muito estranha. Parecia que ela nunca havia usado um telefone antes...**_

_De repente, ele se lembra do dia da festa. **Será que ela foi enfeitiçada?**_

XXXXX

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Ela olha para o teto pela décima vez. **Droga! Não consigo mover um músculo sequer. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida e cair num truque desses. E essa louca. O que será que anda fazendo?**_

_Alguém aparata_ – Ainda bem que você está se comportando sangue ruim. Eu vim pegar uma coisinha que agora me pertence...

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Draco sai do banho. Ele está cismado.** O que será que aconteceu? Será que ela está doente? Será que alguém a enfeitiçou?** A noite da festa não sai de sua cabeça. **Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela...**_

_Ele vai para a cozinha onde Hermione está tomando algo em uma garrafa_ – O que é isso? (_Pergunta)_.

**Hermione** (_desconcertada_) – Er... Uma poção pra tosse. Você falou que minha voz está estranha. Estou um pouco rouca. (_Abraça-o)_ Eu queria que você ficasse aqui hoje... Estou com saudades Draquinho...

_**Draquinho de novo...** Pensa ele. **Porque ela está me chamando assim agora? **Ele segura seu rosto com as mãos e beija intensamente._

_As carícias se tornam mais ousadas. Draco percorre o colo de Hermione com as mãos e a boca. De repente ele para! **O colar...**_

_Ele nota que o colar agora emite uma luz negra..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco olha várias vezes para o colar e para Hermione, tentando entender o que está acontecendo, ele solta Hermione e fica encarando-a sem saber o que falar ou como agir. Ela percebe que há algo errado. _

**Hermione** – O que aconteceu?

**Draco** (_desconcertado)_ – Lembrei que não posso ficar... Tenho uma reunião dentro de dez minutos.

**Hermione** _(desconfiada) _– Você tem mesmo que ir?

**Draco** (_sem encará-la_) – Tenho... Eu volto depois.

_Hermione tenta beija-lo, ele desvensilha-se_ – O que você tem? (_Ela grita)_.

**Draco** – Calma! Você está nervosa. O que aconteceu? Você nunca fez esse escândalo antes!

**Hermione** – Você está me evitando!

**Draco** – Depois a gente conversa. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir.

_Aparata ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione atira um objeto contra ele._

XXXXX

MANSÃO MALFOY

_Draco está em seu quarto, deitado na cama. Ele inventou a desculpa da reunião pra poder colocar suas idéias no lugar._

_Levanta-se..._

_Vai até a janela..._

_Senta-se na cama..._

_Levanta-se novamente..._

**_Tem alguma coisa errada com ela... Eu não sei o que é, mas tem! Será que a Hermione está doente? Será que é por isso que a luz do colar está diferente? Quando eu o comprei, a pessoa que me vendeu disse que a luz era um reflexo da alma de quem o usasse._**

_Ele olha para o relógio e decide ir ao St. Mungus. **Ela deve estar lá a essa hora. **Pensa**. Vou obrigá-la a se consultar. Isso pode ser grave. Ela pode estar enfeitiçada. Ela vai se consultar... Nem que seja amarrada! Nem que eu use a Imperius!**_

XXXXX

NO BECO DIAGONAL

_Harry e Rony estão fazendo as compras de natal. Harry pediu a ajuda do ruivo pra escolher alguma coisa pra Gina. Ele tentou falar com Hermione, mas ela não respondeu as suas corujas._

**Rony** – Você vai andar por todas as lojas sem se decidir por nada? Isso cansa!

**Harry** – Grande ajuda você está dando! Só reclama e não dá nenhuma opinião...

**Rony** – Você sabe que eu não tenho jeito pra essas coisas. Nem sei por que me chamou

**Harry** – Se ao menos a Mione tivesse respondido a minha coruja

**Rony **– Eu falei que aquele cara de doninha ia fazer a cabeça dela contra a gente! Você e a minha irmã podem falar o que quiserem, mas eu não me conformo e não vou me conformar nunca! Justo ele!

_Harry olha pra Rony e não fala nada._

_Eles vêem um vulto de cabelos castanhos do outro lado da rua_

**Harry** – Olha ela lá! Mione! (_grita e se prepara para ir ao encontro dela_)

_Ela olha para os dois e aparata antes que possam alcançá-la_

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se._

**Rony** – Convencido agora?

**Harry** – Ela pode não ter visto a gente...

**Rony** – A quem você está querendo enganar? Eu falei que ela ia deixar a gente de lado!

_Harry permanece em silêncio. Pensativo._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Draco entra no hospital. Olha pra todos os lados. Nem sinal dela... **Será que ela não veio hoje? Não... Na semana passada ela havia comentado que iria dobrar os plantões esse mês.**_

_Draco encontra Neville, o loiro sabe que os dois geralmente atendem juntos. **Ele deve saber onde ela está.**_

**Draco** – Você viu a Hermione?

_Neville olha pra ele sem entender_. - Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta. Faz uma semana que ela não aparece e não responde nossas corujas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Draco sai sem entender o que está acontecendo. **Faz uma semana que ela não vem trabalhar. Justo ela... Ta pra nascer uma pessoa mais certinha e responsável... E sem avisar. Definitivamente há algo errado... Muito errado!**_

XXXXX

_Ele caminha pelo beco diagonal sem saber direito o que fazer ou pra onde ir. Resolver parar no Caldeirão Furado. **Preciso tomar alguma coisa.**_

_Senta-se em uma mesa no fundo. Perdido em seus pensamentos não percebe que Harry e Rony vêm em sua direção e, diga-se de passagem, o ruivo com uma cara nada boa..._

**Rony** (_alterado_) – Muito bem Malfoy! Pode ir dizendo o feitiço que você usou nela.

_Draco olha pra Rony_ – O que?

**Harry** – Ela está evitando a gente...

**Rony** (_interrompendo_) – Ta na cara que esse idiota a enfeitiçou!

**Draco** (_levantando-se)_ – Escuta aqui ruivo babaca! Eu só não te estuporo em respeito à Hermione. Será que você ainda não percebeu que eu gosto dela? Eu perdi praticamente todos os meus amigos pra ficar com ela! E nada que você diga ou faça vai nos separar. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

_O loiro e o ruivo passam algum tempo se encarando. Então, Draco senta-se e olha pra Harry. - _Ela está diferente comigo também...

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se. Draco faz sinal para que se sentem e conta tudo que vem acontecendo durante esses dias._

_Harry e Rony ouvem em silêncio. Harry pode perceber a preocupação na voz do loiro_ – O que você acha que aconteceu? (_Pergunta)_

**Draco** – Eu não sei... Depois da festa no ministério fiquei preocupado. Ela foi atacada por alguém... E se aconteceu de novo?

**Rony** – E o que você fez a respeito?

**Draco** – No início fiquei na cola dela. Mas ela logo se cansou. Você conhece a sua amiga. Sabe que ela é independente. Eu sei me defender. (_Diz ele numa imitação quase perfeita)_.

**Harry** – E o que você vai fazer?

**Draco** – Não sei... Acho que vou tentar conversar com ela agora. Levá-la ao hospital nem que seja arrastada.

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE.

_Draco aparata. Hermione está no quarto. Ela o beija _

**Hermione** (_um pouco surpresa_) – Pensei que você não viesse mais hoje. E a sua reunião?

_Draco sorri_ – Foi cancelada e eu resolvi voltar... Fiquei com saudades. (_Olha pra ela)_. Além disso, a gente precisa conversar. Você anda estranha.

_Hermione passa os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro e beija seus lábios_ – Tem certeza que você quer conversar?

_Draco desvensilha-se_– Precisamos. Você não me parece bem

**Hermione** (_desconversando_) – Vou tomar um banho depois a gente conversa. Tem suco de abóbora na cozinha.

_Quando Hermione sai do banho Draco não está lá..._


	11. Chapter 11

CASA DO HARRY

_Harry está em casa. Ainda está pensando na conversa que teve com o Draco. **Ele está preocupado... E eu tenho que admitir que também estou. Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa... A Hermione não mudaria assim de uma hora pra outra! Ela sempre prezou muito nossa amizade. Não iria descartar a mim e ao Rony dessa forma! E pelo que o Draco falou ela mudou com ele também...**_

_Alguém bate na porta. Harry vê que é Hermione. **Porque ela não aparatou ou usou a lareira? **Pensa enquanto abre a porta_

**Harry** – Hermione? Está tudo bem?

**Hermione - **Eu... Posso entrar?

**Harry - **Claro! Que pergunta... Desde quando você precisa de permissão pra entrar na minha casa?

_Ela entra calada e meio desconcertada._

**Harry** – O que aconteceu?

**Hermione** – Você não vai acreditar!

**Harry** – O que houve com a sua voz?

**Hermione** – O que houve com a minha voz? O que houve é que eu não sou a Hermione. Sou eu... O Draco! (_ele fala a um Harry que fica como se estivesse sido estuporado e levado um balaço ao mesmo tempo)_

**Harry - **Dra... Draco?!

XXXXX

_Após o susto inicial, Harry segura o riso a custo. A situação, se não fosse trágica, seria cômica. "Hermione" veste uma calça preta e uma camisa também preta, bem maiores que ela e aparenta estar totalmente desconfortavel com o próprio corpo._

**Draco** – Não se atreva a falar nada ou eu transformo você num hipogrifo ou coisa pior

**Harry** (_irônico_)– Devo dizer que você ficou muito melhor assim. (_Olha pra Draco que o encara furiosamente)._ O que aconteceu?

**Draco** – Fui a casa dela tentar conversar... Queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo e, se fosse necessário, leva-la ao hospital. Tomei algo pensando que fosse suco de abóbora. Eu comecei a sentir uma sensação horrível e quando vi estava desse jeito...

**Harry** (_estupefato_) – Poção polissuco...

**Draco** – Quer dizer...

**Harry** – Tem alguém no lugar dela! Só pode ser isso...

_Draco empalidece_

_Ele fica olhando pra Harry sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. **Alguém tomou o lugar da mulher que amo. **Pensa.** Mas quem? E por que? **(Ele anda de um lado para outro, preocupado demais pra conseguir ficar parado)._

**Harry** – Calma! Ficar deste jeito não vai levar a nada.

_Draco senta-se e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos_ - De uma forma ou de outra eu sabia... Eu sentia que havia algo errado, ela estava muito diferente. Mas nunca poderia imaginar, eu pensei que ela estivesse sido no máximo enfeitiçada... Alguém no lugar dela! (_Draco fala como se não acreditasse)_

**Harry **– Mas é só olhar pra você pra não ter dúvidas (_apesar de estar preocupado com sua amiga, a custo ele consegue conter um sorriso_) o que vamos fazer?

**Draco **– Precisamos descobrir quem é. (_Olha pra si mesmo desconfortável)_. Essa coisa demora muito a passar? Enquanto estiver assim, não posso fazer nada...

_Harry desiste de disfarçar e sorri abertamente_ – Depende. Quanto você tomou?

**Draco** – Apenas um gole. Logo senti que não era suco de abóbora. (_faz uma careta) _Esse troço é muito ruim!

**Harry** – E eu não sei?

**Draco** (_sem entender_) – Como?

_Harry desconversa _– Então já deve estar passando. Não se preocupe que não vai dar tempo pra você se acostumar a usar calcinhas. _(apesar da situação, Harry não pode evitar a piadinha...)_

_Draco olha pra Harry furiosamente. **Se eu não tivesse tão preocupado com a Hermione,com certeza estuporaria o cicatriz! Ele vai me amolar o resto da vida...**_

_Então ele para, atônito. **Se tem alguém no lugar da Hermione... Onde ela está?**_

_Harry olha pra ele como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos._ – Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu. E mais importante ainda. Onde a Mione está!

_Draco levanta-se e volta a andar de um lado pra outro. Preocupado. _

_**Se a situação não fosse tão trágica seria cômico ver a doninha no corpo da Mione** pensa Harry._

**Harry** – Acalme-se. Temos que raciocinar. Vamos esperar o efeito passar. Aí pensamos o que fazer. Ela... A pessoa que está no lugar da Hermione... Viu você assim?

**Draco** – Não... Quando vi o que estava acontecendo, fugi. Não sabia direito o que fazer e muito menos o que falar pra ela e é claro que não poderia ir assim pra minha casa. Fiquei tão nervoso que acabei aparatando num lugar qualquer... Andei sem rumo durante algum tempo, aí me lembrei que ela me mostrou onde você morava um dia desses... Como você é amigo dela...

_Harry levanta-se e vai até a lareira_ – Vou chamar o Rony e a Gina. Eles podem ajudar.

_Draco olha pra Harry e não fala nada. Definitivamente não está gostando da idéia do ruivo Weasley vê-lo nestas condições._

_Harry chama os amigos. Em alguns segundos a cabeça ruiva de Gina aparece_. – Oi amor! Aconteceu alguma coisa? (_Olha pra Draco) _– Oi Mione.

**Harry** (_segurando o riso_) – Eu preciso que você e o Rony venham aqui agora. É urgente.

_Rony aparece_ – Aquela doninha Albina fez alguma coisa pra você Mione? Se ele fez eu o pego...

**Harry**(_desconcertado)_ – É melhor vocês virem logo. Quando chegarem aqui eu explico.

_Os ruivos desaparecem. Nesse exato momento Draco começa a sentir uma sensação desconfortável percorrendo o seu corpo. Ele percebe que seus braços começam a engrossar e criar pelos loiros._

_**Estou voltando ao normal!** (Pensa aliviado). **Uma humilhação a menos.**_

_Cinco minutos depois de Draco haver voltado ao normal Rony e Gina aparatam na casa de Harry._

**Rony** – O que aconteceu. (_Para de falar ao ver Draco)_. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Cade a Hermione?

_Ambos encaram-se com ar ameaçador. Harry apazigua_ – Fique calmo e ouça primeiro. Por favor.

_Rony e Gina sentam-se e ouvem toda a história._

XXXXX

_(N/A - A narração agora fica em pausa por alguns minutos... Tempo pedido para as para as risadas de Gina e as gargalhadas de Rony_...)

XXXXX

_Rony segura a barriga e seca as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos __(ainda sorrindo) – _E eu perdi essa! _(olha pra Draco que está a ponto de estourar de raiva)_

**Gina **– E agora? (_a ruiva está um pouco mais controlada_)

**Draco** (_desanimado_) – Eu também gostaria de saber.

**Rony**(_exasperado_) – Se ela não tivesse se envolvido com esse sujeitinho, isso não teria acontecido.

_Draco levanta-se furioso_ – Quando é que você vai parar com isso? Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que gosto dela? Gosto de verdade!

_Rony levanta-se e encara Draco_

**Harry **– Parem com isso. Vocês dois! Vocês estão se esquecendo de um detalhe. Enquanto discutimos a Hermione está desaparecida. Talvez ferida. Talvez... (_Para de falar horrorizado)._

_Draco olha pra ele. Sente o ar faltar em seu peito_

_Gina interrompe_ – Não... Ela não está morta. Seja quem for que está tomando a poção precisa da Mione viva. (_Ela esboça um sorriso ao notar um suspiro aliviado de Draco)_. Mesmo assim (_continua_) não sabemos em que condições ela está.

**Draco** – Nós precisamos descobrir onde ela está. Mas como...

**Gina** – Acho que sei. Tenho uma idéia.

_Os quatro começam a conversar_.


	12. Chapter 12

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Ela acabou de sair do banho. Ainda está de roupão. Passa perfume sorridente. **Hoje ele não me escapa**. Pensa enquanto sai do seu quarto._

_Ela procura Draco pela casa inteira. **Onde ele se meteu...**_ DRAQUINHO! (_grita_)

_Neste momento, Draco aparata com um buquê de flores, uma garrafa na mão e um sorriso nos lábios. – _Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Fui pegar um vinho dos elfos. E essas flores. Quero que essa noite seja especial... Desculpe por não ter dado atenção a você esses dias. Essa será a nossa noite...

_Ela olha pra ele e sorri. Draco a beija _– Vou pegar as taças.

_Ele sai e rapidamente, ele volta com as duas taças cheias. Eles encostam uma na outra e bebem. Ela o beija apaixonadamente e começa a intensificar as carícias..._

_De repente, Draco desvensilha-se enquanto ela o encara com um ar curioso._

**Draco** – Antes de qualquer coisa precisamos conversar.

_Ela tenta beija-lo_ – Draquinho... Eu não quero conversar. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero!

_Hermione passa os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e faz uma nova tentativa de beija-lo. Draco a segura pelos braços e senta-se com ela no sofá. Há um brilho estranho em seu olhar_. – Mas eu quero conversar!

**Hermione **– Você está me machucando Draquinho (_ela esfrega o local onde Draco estava segurando e que agora exibe uma marca arroxeada)_

_Draco a encara furiosamente_ - Quem é você?

_Hermione olha pra Draco com cara de quem não está entendendo. O loiro continua - _Não adianta fazer essa cara. Eu sei que você não é a Hermione. Havia veritessarum na sua bebida. Você vai começar a falar de qualquer jeito.

_Ela olha para Draco como se não acreditasse, tenta se levantar, mas Draco a paralisa antes que consiga alcançar a varinha. Nesse momento Harry, Gina e Rony surgem_.

**Draco** – Quem é você? _(O loiro grita visivelmente transtornado, está a um passo de atacar a pessoa que se passa por Hermione_)

_Harry segura o loiro a custo - _Você precisa se acalmar. Temos que salvar a Hermione e precisamos dela pra isso. O veritasserum logo fará efeito

_Draco vira-se para a pessoa que está no lugar de Hermione e pergunta novamente, contendo a custo o ódio - _QUEM É VOCÊ!

_Ela tenta ficar calada. Mas as palavras escapam de sua boca_. – Pansy... Nunca esperei que você fosse se unir a essa escoria! Nunca pensei que você fosse se sujar com uma...

**Draco** – Não se atreva a continuar! (_O loiro segura a varinha com força, dá pra perceber que ele segura a custo a vontade de usa-la) _Onde a Hermione está?

**Pansy** – Eu não vou dizer (_ela está lutando contra a poção_)

**Draco** – Você não pode evitar. A poção fará com que fale. ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

_Pansy tenta evitar mas a poção é mais forte que ela _– Está na antiga casa de campo de meus pais. Você se lembra Draquinho... Como a gente foi feliz lá?

_Draco a encara com ar furioso_ – NUNCA MAIS me chame de Draquinho!

_Aparata_.

XXXXX

_Ele chega ao local indicado por Pansy, uma suntuosa casa afastada da cidade. **Se não tivesse tão ansioso de encontrar a Hermione eu mataria a Parkinson com as minhas próprias mãos. Não seria necessário sequer usar magia.**_

_Ele entra pela casa que está abandonada. **Onde será que ela está**. _HERMIONE _(grita) ninguém responde_.

_Draco começa a percorrer os cômodos desesperado. Não a encontra em lugar algum. - _DROGA!!! (_Ele grita enquanto soca a parede, frustrado) _

_**Eu sou um idiota.** Pensa. **Não perguntei a ela em que lugar da propriedade Hermione estaria. E agora? O efeito do veritessarum já deve ter passado e ela não vai falar de livre e espontânea vontade... Mas eu descubro. Nem que tenha que matá-la!**_

_Ele está se preparando para voltar quando Rony, Harry e Gina chegam com Pansy._

**Gina** – Ela mal começou a falar e você já aparatou... Nós imaginamos que você precisaria de mais informações. (_Olha pra Pansy que agora chora copiosamente)._

**Pansy** – Eu só queria ficar com você... A gente estava junto desde que nasceu...

_Draco olha pra ela e se segura para não voar em seu pescoço_. – Onde ela está?

_Pansy banhada pelas lágrimas e segura por Harry e Rony caminha até um pequeno armário_ – Aqui (_sussurra_) – É uma porta falsa.

**Draco** – aloromora!

_A porta se abre_

_Ele entra primeiro, os outros o seguem. O local é úmido e mal iluminado, Draco vê Hermione paralisada em uma cama. Seu rosto está pálido e ela está desacordada, mas viva._

_Draco aproxima-se rapidamente e beija os lábios da morena de forma suave, aos poucos Hermione vai abrindo os olhos_ – Você está bem? _Draco pergunta enquanto examina cada centímetro do corpo da morena_

**Hermione **– Estou... Um pouco imobilizada. Mas fora isso...

_Draco sorri aliviado enquanto abraça Hermione. O pesadelo acabou..._

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Draco insistiu para que eles passassem no St Mungus pra ver se estava realmente tudo bem. Hermione não queria, mas diante da insistência do loiro auxiliado por Harry e Rony, ela teve que ceder. Só assim mesmo pra vocês se unirem. Ela falou_

_Apesar dos pesares, Hermione estava relativamente bem. Sob grande stress, um pouco desidratada e com violentas dores nas articulações devido ao tempo que ficou imobilizada, mas poderia ter sido bem pior._

_Como não foi necessário interná-la, o que quase causou uma discussão entre o loiro e o medi-bruxo, após os exames e algumas poções, voltaram pra casa. Harry, Rony e Gina permaneceram com o casal por algum tempo e foram embora. _

_Hermione está no quarto descansando. Draco está com ela._

_Ele está em silêncio, mais do que de costume. Hermione olha pra ele e se levanta_

**Draco** – Você devia ficar deitada

**Hermione** – Eu fiquei paralisada durante dias... Estou me sentindo como se todos os meus ossos rangessem, preciso desenferrujar (_ela fala alongando as pernas e braços)_

_Draco sorri, mas seu semblante está carregado. **Ela correu riscos por minha culpa...**_

**Hemione** – É impressão minha ou você está se sentindo culpado?

_Draco fica em silêncio_

_Hermione o beija_ – Agora está tudo bem... Não vou negar que tive medo, mas já passou

**Draco** – Você podia ter morrido.

**Hermione** – Mas não morri. Aquela louca não poderia me matar. Ela precisava de mim pra continuar com a farsa.

**Draco** – Mesmo assim... A Pansy era minha amiga de infância. Nós crescemos juntos e chegamos a ter um namorinho sem consequências. Pelo menos pra mim... Eu devia ter percebido que havia algo errado, droga! Eu devia ter notado que ela estava obsecada.

**Hermione** – Você não tinha como saber. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Acabou. (_Olha pra Draco)_. Onde ela está?

**Draco** – Ela teve um ataque nervoso quando nos viu juntos. Foi levada para o St Mungus completamente desequilibrada. De lá...

**Hermione **– Ela vai ser presa...

_Draco faz que sim com a cabeça_ – Talvez demore... Ela não estava bem. Vai precisar de um longo tratamento. Depois irá pagar pelo que fez.

**Hermione** – Eu fiquei com medo... De nunca sair dali, de não te ver mais. De que você nunca desconfiasse.

**Draco** – Eu não sei explicar. No início não percebi nada, mas depois senti que havia algo errado. (_Olha pra ela)._ Eu te conheço demais. Não adiantou ela ficar com o seu rosto e seu corpo. Faltava alguma coisa.

**Hermione** (_sorrindo_) – O que...

**Draco** – Faltava seu jeito. (_beija-a_) seu jeito de sorrir (_as mãos escorregam para os seios dela_) seu jeito de falar (_beija seu pescoço_) até seu jeito de brigar (_desce a boca para seus seios_) senti sua falta...

_Hermione começa a corresponder as carícias quando de repente para._

**Draco** – O que aconteceu?

**Hermione** – Eu não sei... Fico imaginando vocês dois nesse quarto. Nessa cama... Ela com meu rosto e meu corpo...

**Draco** – Não aconteceu nada entre a gente. Eu juro. **_Só o que faltava é ela ter uma crise de ciúmes dela mesma._** A minha mãe havia acabado de chegar da França e eu estava dormindo em casa. Lembra que eu havia te falado? E depois... Por um tempo eu pensei que ela fosse você. Não é como se eu estivesse te traindo

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Eu sou uma boba, mas... Não consigo. (_Há lágrimas em seus olhos)_

_Draco a pega no colo_

**Hermione** – O que você está fazend...

_Antes que termine de falar quando Draco aparata com ela..._


	13. Chapter 13

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_O casal aparata na sala de uma imponente mansão._

_Hermione olha para os lados, meio desconcertada ao perceber aonde está_. – Draco! Você não está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando (_olha pra ele escandalizada ao vê-lo sorrindo_) Eu não posso, você enlouqueceu! Sua mãe... O que ela vai pensar?

**Draco** (_interrompendo_) – Não se preocupe, ela pode até achar estranho no início, mas vai acabar adorando você. E depois, ela não está em casa... Minha mãe se mudou para um apartamento menor há alguns dias. (_olha pra ela com um sorriso maldoso e a beija_). Decidiu tocar a vida pra frente e definitivamente as lembranças daqui não iriam ajudar em nada.

**Hermione** – Mesmo assim... Essa é a sua casa... A casa da família Malfoy

**Draco** – Não... Essa será a nossa casa. Essa é a casa que me viu crescer e que, se você quiser, verá nossos filhos crescerem. Eu andei fazendo umas reformas. Tirando umas coisinhas que pertenciam a meu pai (_olha pra ela_) e outras que pertenciam a mim há algum tempo atrás, preparando essa casa pra você... pra nós dois.

_Hermione olha pra e ele e o abraça. Ela sabe exatamente a que coisinhas ele se refere e o loiro sabe que a namorada nunca aceitaria viver numa casa que guardasse aquele tipo de magia. Ele também quer deixar essa parte da sua vida pra trás, sua meta é trazer a sua realidade para o mais perto possível da vida que tinha nos sonhos._

_Draco corresponde ao abraço. Segura o rosto de Hermione com as mãos e a beija suavemente. Uma... Duas... Várias vezes _– Hermione Granger (_ele fala olhando em seus olhos_) – Eu te amo... Mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu quero que se case comigo. Você já é a dona do meu coração e eu quero que seja a dona desta casa...

_Hermione sente o seu coração acelerado, mas seu lado racional prevalece e ela olha para o loiro sem saber direito o que falar_. – Eu... Não esperava por isso. Eu sei que você me ama e eu também te amo... Mas eu tenho medo de que estejamos nos precipitando. Até outro dia, a gente se odiava...

**Draco** – Eu sei... Não foi fácil pra mim. Me apaixonar por você foi algo contra tudo que aprendi durante toda a minha vida. Eu passei meses lutando contra isso. Mas não adiantou. (_beija-a_) eu quero passar a minha vida com você. Quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias. Quero ter filhos...

_Hermione olha pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Pra mim foi difícil também. Mas o que eu mais quero é ficar com você. _(Olha ao seu redor)_. Só não sei se consigo me acostumar aqui. Acho que nunca conseguiria me sentir dona desta casa, sempre me sentiria uma intrusa.

_Draco a abraça._ - Venha comigo...

_Ele a pega pela mão e a conduz pelos aposentos até a cozinha onde alguns elfos domésticos trabalham._

_Hermione olha para os elfos e encara Draco sem entender._

**Draco** – Antes que você começe seu discurso sobre os direitos dos elfos, peça alguma coisa pra eles...

**Hermione** – Eu? Pedir alguma coisa? Como assim? Não estou entendendo...

**Draco** – Apenas peça... Qualquer coisa.

**Hermione** (_desconcertada_) – Eu... Gostaria de um copo d'água...

_Uma profusão de elfos correm para atendê-la. Vários copos com água surgem diante dela. Ela olha pra Draco entendendo cada vez menos. O loiro está sorrindo_

**Hermione**_ – S_erá que agora você pode me explicar?

_Ele a abraça e beija seus lábios_ – Você ainda não percebeu?

_Hermione permanece calada_

_Draco continua _– Estes elfos servem à família Mafloy há varias gerações. Só obedecem as nossas ordens...

**Hermione** – Continuo perdida

**Draco** – Se eles obedeceram a você é porque eles sabem... Sabem que você é a próxima senhora Mafloy. Sabem que você é a dona desta casa, nada vai mudar isso. E então... Aceita?

_Hermione sorri e ambos trocam um beijo apaixonado... Um beijo que mostra que o amor acaba vencendo as diferenças... Um beijo que é o prelúdio de muitos outros que virão... De uma vida inteira._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_É véspera de natal. E como em todos os anos, os Weasleys estão alvoroçados com os preparativos para a festa. Toda a familia se reunirá para a ceia, além de vários outros convidados._

_Molly, Fleur e Gina estão na cozinha dando os últimos retoques nos detalhes quando Hermione chega_.

**Gina** – Pensei que você só viesse mais tarde. Onde está o Draco?

**Hermione** – Daqui a pouco ele chega. Vim mais cedo pra dar uma mão... (_olha pra Molly)._ Não vamos poder ficar muito tempo. Vamos passar pra ver meus pais e depois na casa da mãe dele.

**Molly** – Vamos sentir sua falta, mas eu entendo. Nervosa com os preparativos?

_Hermione sorri_ – O Draco está mais nervoso que eu. Imagine que ele ameaçou estuporar o responsável pelas licenças quando ficou sabendo que teríamos que esperar ainda três meses para o casamento, a impressão que deu é que o pobre falou que seriam três anos. Deu um trabalhão pra convencê-lo. Já nossos pais... Depois do susto inicial agem como se fossemos o primeiro casal a se casar tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Eu tenho que me desdobrar pra segurar a onda de todo mundo, afinal alguem tem que raciocinar logicamente nessa loucura toda

**Gina** – Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você enfeitiçou o Draco. Como foi com a mãe dele?

**Hermione** – Fiquei com medo no início, mas foi melhor que eu pensava. Ela estranhou um pouco tenho certeza, mas até que aceitou bem. (_olha pra Gina_) Ela sempre foi criada pra acreditar que os trouxas não prestavam. Nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer o outro lado da história. Veja a ironia...

**Molly** – Já está tudo quase pronto. Se vocês quiserem ir conversar um pouco lá fora...

_Gina e Hermione saem da cozinha e começam a caminhar pelo quintal._

**Gina** – Quem diria que em pouco tempo você será a senhora Mafloy...

**Hermione** – É... Já estou me acostumando com a idéia. Aquela casa não é tão sombria depois que a gente conhece.

**Gina** – Não me diga que você já se mudou pra lá!

**Hermione** – Já... Eu comecei a achar estranho ficar lá em casa depois que aquela maluca se passou por mim. (_olha pra Gina, meio envergonhada_) você entende... Eu ficava o tempo inteiro imaginando os dois e simplesmente não rolava, não tinha clima pra nada... Aí o Draco acabou me convencendo que era bobagem procurar outro lugar. Mas não fale para os garotos, eles têm uma péssima mania de querer defender a minha honra.

_Gina olha pra Hermione e sorri. Elas vêem Draco chegando. Ele abraça Hermione e a beija apaixonadamente_ – Feliz natal senhora Mafloy

_Hermione passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e retribui o beijo _– Feliz natal senhor Malfoy

**Gina** – Vamos entrar? Estão todos lá.

**Draco** – Vou logo avisando que se aquele ruivo começar a me provocar...

**Hermione** – Draco! Você prometeu

_Draco suspira entediado. Passa os braços na cintura dela e eles entram_

_A senhora Weasley cumprimenta Draco carinhosamente_ – Que bom que vocês vieram

**Draco** – Só que não podemos ficar muito tempo

**Senhora Weasley** – Sua noiva disse. Fiquem a vontade. A Hermione já é da família e agora você também é

_Draco sorri meio desconcertado. A despeito do olhar furioso de Rony e do clima meio estranho no início , __a maioria dos Weasleys o está tratando bem. _

_A notícia do casamento pegou a todos de surpresa, não apenas às familias, mas também aos amigos de ambos. Todos achavam que era muito cedo e que o casal estava se precipintando, muitos ainda acham que eles estão sob algum feitiço. Hermione com muita paciência no início e com alguns gritos de "vocês não mandam na minha vida" no final, acabou conseguindo convencer Harry e Rony de que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Já Draco teve mais dificuldade os amigos e,tirando Blaise,os outros acabaram se afastando. Mas ele jura que não liga, eu já havia me afastado de vários deles antes. O loiro disse. _

_Hermione sabe que depois que o loiro juntou-se à ordem deixou de conviver com a maioria do pessoal da sonserina. Mas ela sabe também que o gênio ácido e sarcástico do noivo não vai mudar. **Isso é parte da personalidade dele. Talvez eu não o amasse tanto se ele fosse diferente...**_

_Hermione olha pra Draco. **Ele está se esforçando**. Pensa. **Já tem quase uma hora que estamos aqui e ele ainda não estuporou o Rony... Talvez haja uma esperança...**_

_Draco olha pra Hermione que conversa com Gina e Harry do outro lado da sala. **Se alguem me dissesse há um ano atrás que eu estaria nessa situação eu o chamaria de louco e depois o azararia. **Ele sabe que vai ser complicado, pois ambos têm gênios difíceis. Mas vale a pena tentar e, sem dúvida, ele irá tentar..._


	14. Chapter 14

NA MANSAO MAFLOY

_A tarde cai, os jardins da mansão estão em festa. Finalmente o grande dia chegou. O dia em que um sonserino e uma grifinória que mal se suportavam assumiriam o seu amor oficialmente. O dia em que um dos casais mais improváveis do mundo bruxo finalmente diria o sim..._

_Hermione está com sua mãe e Gina em um dos inúmeros quartos da mansão Malfoy. **Quem diria que esta um dia viria a ser a minha casa... A casa onde vou começar uma nova etapa da minha vida... - **_AI GINA!!!! _(Ela grita quando a ruiva aperta demais o seu vestido)_

**Gina - **Desculpa! É que você está com uma expressão tão radiante que eu achei que, no mínimo, você também estivesse imune a dor... (_sorrisinho sarcástico)_

**Hermione - **Engraçadinha... Seu dia vai chegar, viu!

**Gina - **Só depois que o Harry terminar o curso de auror. Nem todo mundo é apressado como vocês!

_A senhora Granger interrompe - _Concordo plenamente! Eu e Narcisa nem tivemos tempo de planejar tudo adequadamente... Tivemos que improvisar devido ao pouco tempo. Nossos únicos filhos! E nos dão apenas três meses! Três míseros meses!

_**Que os deuses me protejam se elas tivessem mais tempo. **Pensa Hermione. **Se em apenas três meses e acabando de se conhecer essas duas já conseguiram organizar uma festa destas, o que fariam se eu e o Draco tivéssemos optado por um noivado longo? **Hermione sorri, no fundo até que ela gostou da idéia de uma grande festa de casamento... **É verdade que eu sou uma bruxa, mas meu casamento está sendo digno das princesas de contos de fadas...**_

XXXXX

_Lá fora, Draco aguarda ansioso. **Pra quem só teve três meses pra organizar a festa, minha mãe e a senhora Granger fizeram um excelente trabalho. **Tudo, desde a decoração até a comida é de excelente bom gosto. Uma recepção para quinhentos convidados pra ninguém botar defeito. **Elas cuidaram dos mínimos detalhes. Nem meus amigos mais exigentes vão poder reclamar de qualquer coisa.**_

_De fato, muitos de seus antigos colegas sonserinos que haviam cortado relações com o loiro quando souberam que ele estava com Hermione, voltaram atrás e acabaram comparecendo ao casamento. Alguns por amizade ao loiro, outros porque perceberam que Draco Malfoy agora o comandante das empresas Malfoy era um homem bastante influente, um homem com quem não é prudente ter desavenças e outros ainda, porque queriam ver com os próprios olhos o outrora esnobe Draco Malfoy se casando com a sabe-tudo Hermione Granger._

_Depois do susto inicial, os amigos de Hermione aceitaram melhor a situação. Não foi nada que se diga "ah, você vai se casar com o Malfoy! Parabéns... Como estou feliz!" Mas também não chegou a causar nenhuma comoção. Tirando o Rony, é claro. O ruivo chegou a ficar de cama quando soube da notícia; segundo ele, um momento de reflexão para tentar descobrir o feitiço que a doninha usou na Hermione. A situação durou até que Hermione, Gina e a senhora Weasley conjuraram baldes d'água e acabaram com a birra do ruivo diante das risadas de Harry e dos gêmeos. Pra sorte dele, Draco não estava presente e o ruivo não foi obrigado a aguentar o risinho sarcástico..._

_Draco não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar na noiva. **Ela queria uma cerimônia simples com apenas os pais e alguns amigos mais próximos.** Mas a mãe do loiro e a senhora Granger simpatizaram-se uma com a outra logo de cara. As duas mulheres pareciam loucas desvairadas cuja única missão na face da terra era fazer com que o casamento de seus filhos fosse um evento de sonhos. **Dos sonhos delas, é claro...** Draco pensa, lembrando-se que Hermione quase enfartou quando soube dos planos da mãe e da futura sogra. E, é claro que prevalesceu a vontade das duas senhoras._

_**No fundo, no fundo, Hermione até que gostou. Apesar daquele jeito sério e intelectual, ela é uma garota, e toda garota sonha que o dia do seu casamento será o dia mais bonito de sua vida. **Draco sabe que, se Hermione não tivesse gostado, nada a faria aceitar. **E depois o genioso sou eu...**_

_Absorto em seus pensamentos, o loiro não percebe sua mãe a seu lado. Sua mãe veste um vestido verde que a deixa muito elegante. Ela o abraça e pergunta enquanto ajeita a gravata do filho - _Nervoso?

**Draco - **Não muito... (_ele olha pra mãe e sorri)_ Acho que você está mais nervosa que eu. _(Abraça a mãe que enxuga uma lágrima discreta)_

_Antes que Narcisa fale alguma coisa, mãe e filho vêem Hermione surgir._

_O loiro não contém o sorriso ao ver sua amada. Hermione veste um vestido branco perolado, de mangas compridas com um decote suave. Seus cabelos cacheados estão presos e a maquiagem suave realça ainda mais seu belo rosto. **Ela está maravilhosa!** É só o que Draco consegue pensar. _

_Ele sorri ao ver a mulher da sua vida caminhar radiante em sua direção. Seu coração acelera na medida que ele se lembra de tudo que viveram... _

_As implicâncias mútuas nos primeiros anos da escola... _

_O ódio infantil que sentiam um pelo outro... _

_O momento em que ele começou a notar, mesmo inconscientemente, que a menininha implicante e inteligente havia se tornado uma bela jovem... _

_O dia em que ele começou a sonhar com ela... (e achou que estava ficando louco!)_

_De como lutou consigo mesmo e ao perceber que se sentia atraído pela sua maior inimiga... _

_De como passou por cima de todas as suas convicções e tomou a sua decisão de fazer o impossível pra viver seu sonho de amor... _

_De quando a beijou naquela detenção..._

_Da noite em que pertenceram um ao outro pela primeira vez..._

_Do momento em que ela aceitou se casar com ele..._

_De como a realidade pode ser maravilhosa..._

_**Diferente, mas não menos maravilhosa... Nem tudo está acontecendo como nos meus sonhos. Não nos casamos escondido e nem ela está grávida, mesmo assim esse é um dia que mostra que eu fiz a escolha coisa certa... A escolha que trará a minha felicidade... Como o Firenze falou, meu futuro depende das minas escolhas!**_

XXXXX

_Dois anos depois, na noite de natal..._

_Draco e Hermione aparatam na sala. Como no natal dos anos anteriores eles passaram em vários lugares, entre eles a casa de Narcisa, a casa dos Granger e a Toca. Draco carrega Hermione nos braços. **Parece que foi outro dia que me apaixonei por ela...** (O loiro pensa)_

_Hermione sorri e o beija_ – Eu achei que isso só fosse feito na noite de núpcias, mas pelo jeito meu marido adora mudar a tradição...

_Com Hermione ainda no colo, Draco caminha para o quarto_ – Você sabe que só faço isso em ocasiões especiais... _(beija-a) _eu não agüentava mais de vontade de beijar você. No próximo natal vamos fazer uma comemoração só nossa... Só nós dois.O que você acha? (_ele pergunta enquanto deposita carinhosamente a esposa na cama do casal)_

**Hermione** – Todo ano você fala isso. Você sabe que nossos pais nos matariam... E a senhora Weasley também iria ficar magoada. Não foi tão difícil assim. Foi melhor que no ano passado. É só você e o Rony terem um pouquinho de paciência um com o outro. (_A morena fala lembrando-se que, no ano anterior, o ruivo e o loiro por pouco não se pegaram)_

**Draco** – É... Na verdade não foi tão difícil. Aos poucos as pessoas vão aceitando. Eu te amo e isso é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Graças a você, eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor...

**Hermione** – Todo ano você fala isso também... Nem parece que nos casamos há quase dois anos.

**Draco - **Na verdade é um ano... (_mordisca o pescoço da morena_) nove meses_... (começa a desabotoar a sua blusa) _dezoito dias...

_Quando o clima começa a esquentar Hermione e olha pra o marido_ – Eu tenho um presente pra você...

**Draco** – Mas você já me entregou o meu presente (_ele fala enquanto mordisca o ombro da morena, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos entram por baixo da blusa que ela veste)_

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Mas este é especial. Guardei pra quando estivéssemos sozinhos... (_ela tira a mão do loiro de dentro da blusa e ri maliciosamente) _Não vai levar mais que um minuto. Daqui a pouco a gente termina essa conversinha...

_Draco olha pra Hermione curioso. Ela se levanta e vai até o quarda roupas. Tira uma caixinha e entrega pra ele. Draco pode ver que a esposa exibe um sorriso radiante._

_O loiro abre a caixa e olha emocionado pra Hermione. Dentro dela um par de sapatinhos de bebê. _

_**Lizzie.**__..Pensa ele **Finalmente minha Lizzie vai chegar!**_

_Hermione sorri Draco beija-a intensamente. Ele fez a sua escolha... Nunca foi tão feliz agora sabe que o futuro será melhor ainda._

FIM

Nota da autora – E aí, vocês acham que pode rolar a parte três?

Por favor digam que sim!!!! Já comecei a escrever e estou louca pra começar a postar...


End file.
